Lost Hearts
by Foamyfun
Summary: Kagome is part of the hottest band, the Shikons, when Sesshomaru becomes their new manager and Kag meets Inuyasha, wil;l love bloom or will sess need to find another lead singer for his band? (ik)
1. Bright Lights

A/N: hello! This is my first fanfic so be nice! I accept criticism tho! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters  
  
*Lyrics* "Talkin" 'Thinkin'  
  
Lost Hearts Chapter 1: Bright Lights  
  
The lights shined down on her. Some of them where so bright that some wondered how she could see, but she was use to them. Kagome Higurashi stood in the middle of the stage with a pair of low hip hugger jeans and white wife beater and a microphone in her hand. Behind her stood her best friends, Sango, Rin and Kirara. Sango sat behind her drums with a pair of black pants and a red tank top. Rin picks up her electric guitar while Kirara picks up her base. Those four together we're known as the Shikons, which happen to be the hottest band at that time.  
  
"Hey you guys ready?" asks Kagome as she turns to her friends, "We have to practice, we have a show tonight remember?"  
  
"Yeah we know, let's do it!" says Sango as she hits her sticks together, "One, Two, One, Two, Three Four!"  
  
The music started and Kagome steps out towards the empty seats.  
  
*I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
Said I've been driving crazy  
  
Cause its keeping you away  
  
So just give me one good reason  
  
Tell me why I should stay  
  
Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
  
Saying things we were never meant to say  
  
And I  
  
Take it just a little bit  
  
I..  
  
Hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I..  
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in *  
  
Sango joined in the next part  
  
*If I just breathe  
  
How do you fill the space in between?  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe  
  
Everything little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe*  
  
Kagome sang by herself again  
  
*Well it's ours, so overrated  
  
Not saying how you feel  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wonder in which way  
  
And I...  
  
Give you just a little time  
  
I...  
  
Wonder if you realize  
  
I...  
  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes *  
  
Sango joins in again  
  
*If I just breathe  
  
How do you fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe,  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Breathe *  
  
Kagome finished the song by herself  
  
*So I whisper and I'm,  
  
Hoping you hear me  
  
Do you hear me?  
  
If I just breathe  
  
How do you fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe,  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright *  
  
The girls finished and the last cord was struck. When they finished they heard clapping. There was someone sitting down in one of the chairs but you couldn't see them from the stage because of the lights.  
  
"Hey I thought that no one was here!" says Rin putting her guitar down.  
  
"No ones suppose to be here," says Kagome to Rin then she turns towards the empty crowd, "Hey! Who is there? Your not suppose to be here! This is a closed rehearsal!"  
  
The man gets up from his chair and walks towards the stage, "No need to get temperamental, I'm Sesshomaru Tensaiga."  
  
"Hey I know who you are!" says Kirara, "You're the manager for that group! The Demons right?"  
  
"Yes that is correct, I would just like to offer you something. I would like to be your manager. The one that you have now doesn't give the Shikons justice. He never finds any good places for you guys to play at. And."  
  
He was cut off by Kagome, "Thanks, but no thanks. We have a manager and we're doing fine. If you can please leave we have a lot of rehearsing to do and we have a show tonight."  
  
"Alright, well here is my card," Sesshomaru says as he hands his card to Kagome and turns to leave, "Give me a call if you change your minds." And with that he left.  
  
"The nerve of that guys!" says Kagome, "We already have a manager!" "I thought he was pretty cute." Says Rin. "RIN!" all the girls scream. "Sorry but he did look pretty cute in that suit, really showed off his ass..." "RIN!" "Look lets just practice! The show starts in 4 hours and we still need to get ready." Says Sango as she looks down to her watch. "Okay lets go", says Kagome as they start another song.  
  
~ 4 Hours Later ~  
  
"You ready girls?" says Hojo, the girl's manager, as he walks into the girls' dressing room. "Almost" says Kirara as she applies the last touches to her make up.  
  
"Kagome you look hott tonight baby!" says Hojo as he spots Kagome in a short black leather skirt, a white 3 quarter length shirt, a black tie and a white hat, the rest of the band we're in similar outfits though they were black, and white leather pants.  
  
"Thank you Hojo!" says Kagome as she kisses him lightly on the lips. "Hey why aren't you wearing the engagement ring I gave you?" asks Hojo while looking at her hands. "Oh I took it off when I was getting ready," says Kagome as she walks over to the make up table and picks up a diamond engagement ring Hojo gave to her right after they hit it big, "Here it is."  
  
"5 minutes until showtime girls!" the stage manager yells in the room, "Get into your places."  
  
"Ok lets go girls," says Kagome then turns to Hojo and gives him a quick kiss, "See you after the show?" "Yeah, we'll go to a nice dinner. I have a meeting with some record companies to record your CD but after wards I'll be in the front row." Hojo says as he kisses her one last time and walks out of the room.  
  
"Ready Kag?" asks Sango. "Yeah let's go!" says Kagome as she grabs Sango's arm and heads for the stage.  
  
A/N: Well that was the first chapter! How did u guys like it? Don't worry the Kag/ Hojo fluff will soon be over. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
~ Foamyfun ~ 


	2. The Show must go on

A/N: Hey back again! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sniff *  
  
*Lyrics* "Talkin" 'Thinkin'  
  
Lost Hearts Ch 2: The show must go on  
  
There were so many people, all of them yelling and screaming. All of them there to see them.  
  
"Wow! There are a lot of them tonight!" says Kirara as she peeks through the curtains. "Yeah just don't worry about it! Just have fun! That's the reason we got together in the first place right?" says Kagome to her band mates, 'I know how they feel this has just happened so soon.'  
  
Kagome was pulled out of her thought by the stage manager telling them to take their places on the stage.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru was sitting in the crowd with his younger brother, Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are we here again Sess? This is just a stupid girl group that told you no already! Besides I had to disguise myself or all hell would break loose!" says Inuyasha with his trademark smirk on, "I mean the ladies would go wild!"  
  
"Inuyasha you disgust me with your antics! I need an opinion on them that's why I brought you. Your sounding like Miroku with each passing day!" says Sesshomaru while looking around.  
  
"Hey I'm nothing like that pervert!" But before Sesshomaru could respond the lights dimmed signaling the start of the show.  
  
Everything was pitch black then suddenly the stage lit up and everyone could see the 4 girls. Everyone was cheering and yelling their names.  
  
Sango hit her sticks and the music started. And Kagome started singing.  
  
* For whatever reason,  
  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
  
You don't understand  
  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
  
At the same time, it's over now  
  
I spotted you dancin'  
  
You made all the girls stare  
  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
  
And the sexy hair *  
  
Suddenly something caught Kagome's eyes. There were these golden orbs staring at her, they were enchanting, she was getting lost in them. She continued singing but her eyes never left his.  
  
* I should shake my thang  
  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
  
I wanna see what you can do (uh) *  
  
Kagome was dancing do the music then the back up dancers came in behind her, dancing along wit her.  
  
* What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
  
you and me were meant to be (yeah) You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!  
  
Boys!  
  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
  
Boys!  
  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
  
Boys!  
  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
  
Boys!  
  
Then she's in control!  
  
Took the boy off the dance floor  
  
Screaming in his ear  
  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
  
With a sexy attitude  
  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
  
It puts me in the mood  
  
OUW!  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
  
but you and me were meant to be  
  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
  
Boys!  
  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
  
Boys!  
  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
  
Boys!  
  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
  
Boys!  
  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)  
  
Tonite Let's Fly  
  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
  
There's no time to loose  
  
And next week,  
  
You might not see me here (uh-huh)  
  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)  
  
Boys!  
  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
  
Boys! (I like that)  
  
To love her and to hold  
  
Boys!  
  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
  
Boys!  
  
Then she's in control!  
  
Come with me  
  
Let's fly Into the Night  
  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tonite  
  
Let's head for the stars  
  
GET NASTY!  
  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !  
  
Boys!  
  
To love her and to hold  
  
Boys!  
  
And when a girl is with one  
  
Boys!  
  
Then she's in control!  
  
Can't live with em'  
  
Cant live without em'! *  
  
Kagome finished and the crowd went wild. In all the excitement Kagome lost those golden eyes, but she hadn't forgotten them.  
  
"Hey guys we'll be back in a minute!" says Kagome to the crowd as she turns and walks backstage.  
  
"That was great guys!" Rin says as they walk into their dressing room. "Yeah great moves Kag!" says Kirara as she lightly pushes Kagome. "Thanks! Well I learned from the best!" she says as she nods her head to Sango. "Thanks but I'll stick with the drums!" say Sango. All the girls laughed  
  
The stage manager comes in again, " 5 minutes girls!" "Sure Charlie! We're coming!" says Kagome, "Come on girls!" On their way to the stage they heard some strange sounds coming from the equipment room.  
  
"What's that?" asks Rin. "I don't know but we're gonna find out!" says Kagome with a grin on her face.  
  
The girls all came to the door where the noise was coming from. "Ready? I'll open it on 3!" says Kagome, "one, two, Three!"  
  
Kagome opens the door and found something that shattered her heart into millions of pieces. There on the floor was Hojo, half-naked, kissing another woman. When Hojo saw Kagome standing there he got up and rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" says Kagome as she yanks her hand away. Before Hojo could say anything Charlie pops in, "Girls its time!" "Wait Charlie! We need a minute!" says Sango, but before Charlie could respond Kagome said, "No we don't! Lets go!" "But Kag." says Rin trying to reason with her. "NO! Besides! The show must go on! Isn't that what you use to say Hojo?" And with that she walks towards the stage.  
  
Sango, Rin and Kirara ran after Kagome, "Kag wait! Kag! Kagome!" yelled Rin. When they found her she was already walking out on stage so they wouldn't be able to talk to her until after the concert.  
  
When they stepped out into the crowd they went wild! Kagome and the others took their place and the music started.  
  
* I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
  
Oh yes you know its true  
  
You'd call me Cinderella  
  
All you had to do was yell  
  
And I'd be there for you  
  
Here I am  
  
So try to forgive me  
  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
  
I've had enough  
  
I'm not gonna stay I'm sorry for running away like this  
  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
  
Oh, But Cinderella's got to go  
  
From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
  
You'd tell me not today.  
  
Come back, do that.  
  
Wheres, Cinderella at...  
  
Was all you had to say  
  
Here I am, so try to forgive me  
  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
  
here we are with nothing but honesty  
  
i've had..enough...i'm not gonna stay  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this 'n i'm sorry  
  
i've already made my wish. Ah, but Cinderella's  
  
got to go i'm sorry just tryin' to live my life  
  
don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
  
but Cinderella's got to go. *  
  
Kagome spoke this part  
  
* I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
  
I did everything you wanted me to, but now I shall..  
  
break free from all your lies. I won't be blind to see,  
  
my love it can't be sacrificed, I won't return to thee*  
  
While saying this part Kagome looked down at her engagement ring, then out in the crowd where she saw Hojo. Without a second thought she took off the ring and threw it at him then started singing again.  
  
* I'm so sorry, i've already made up my mind I'm sorry to say, i'm runnin' away now...  
  
don't worry, you will be alright I'm runnin' away, i've made up my mind now..  
  
your gonna have to let me go  
  
I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm  
  
sorry I've already made my wish  
  
Oh, but Cinderella's got to go  
  
I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry,  
  
your going to be alright!  
  
but Cinderella's go to go.*  
  
When they we're done, the girls bowed and left the stage.  
  
"Hey Kag! Wait!" says Sango, "Where are you going in such a rush?"  
  
"I have someone to call, looks like we need another manager."  
  
A/N: hey! So how do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well review N tell! Thanks! Btw the songs are "Boyz" and "Cinderella" both by Britney Spears and the song from the previous chapter was "Breath" by Michelle Branch.  
  
~ Foamyfun ~ 


	3. Meet the Demons

A/N: hey! I'm back again! Here's the new chappie! I don't own Inuyasha and Company!  
  
Lost Hearts Chapter 3: Meet the Demons  
  
"Good Morning Los Angeles! It's a beautiful day out! The sun shining.." BAM! "Good Morning my ass!" a grumpy hanyou says as he throws his alarm into the wall.  
  
"Well good morning sunshine!" "Shove it Miroku! Its too early!" say Inuyasha as he throws a pillow at Miroku.  
  
"Hey get up dog boy! Sesshomaru wants us in the studio in half and hour!" says Miroku as he walks out of the room.  
  
With a few grumbles and a new hole in the wall, Inuyasha got up and dressed. When he walked out he saw his 2 other roommates.  
  
"Hey dog turd! Sleep well? We're gonna be late because of you!" says Koga.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! We're gonna be late and Sesshomaru wont be happy!" says Shippo as he turns towards the door.  
  
"Fine I'm coming!" says Inuyasha as he grabs his helmet.  
  
"You're not going to come with us?" asks Miroku as he grabs the car keys.  
  
"Naw, I need to take a ride. See you there!" Inu says as he dashes towards his bike.  
  
When Inuyasha got outside he was standing in from of his pride and joy, his bike. All red and fast as hell! He put on his black helmet and zoomed off. He always loved riding, it gave him time to think and get away from that wimpy wolf! The only reason Koga was even in the band was because he was one hell of a base player.  
  
This also gave him time to think about the girl he saw last night at that concert. 'Wow she was beautiful, her long, silky, raven hair, those hips and WOA! Wait when did that start? But the thing that I really remembered were those eyes, those bluish greenish orbs. We locked eyes for the whole song; I felt that she was singing just for me. But what really got me was when she was singing the first song her eyes were so full of life but after the break they were full of hurt. I felt as she was singing she was actually singing to somebody, like she was breaking up with them. I saw her throwing something into the crowd but I didn't know what it was.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was at the recording studio, Feudal Records. Not wanting to get yelled at even more Inu got off his bike and headed for the recording studio. When he got there the rest of the band was there already.  
  
"Look Sesshomaru don't start yelling at me, I came as soon as I could!" says Inuyasha but Sesshomaru cut him short, "Inuyasha be quiet! Not even you could ruin my good mood!"  
  
"Good mood? Yeah right!" says Inuyasha to his brother. "I just received a very good call, remember the concert that we went to last night? Well they called me back, looks like they changed their minds, I'm their new manager!" Sess said with an expressionless face.  
  
"Wow I never seen Sess so exited." Whispered Miroku to Shippo, "How can you tell?" asks Shippo looking over Sess' face. Miroku shrugged and turned his attention to Koga.  
  
"Hey did we come here to record or not?" says Koga as he picks up his base.  
  
"Koga's right, we have to get started recording." Says Sess to the rest of the band.  
  
They all nodded and grabbed their instruments. Shippo got behind his electric piano, Miroku behind his drums and Inuyasha picks up his red electric guitar.  
  
"Ready?" Miroku asks, "One, two, one, two, three, four!" Then music then started. And Inuyasha started singing.  
  
*The time has come for colds and overcoats. We're quiet on the ride, we're all just waiting to get home. Another week away, my greatest fear. I need the smell of summer, I need its noises in my ears.  
  
If looks could really kill, then my profession would staring. Please know we do this cause we care and not for the thrill. Collect calls to home to tell them that I realize that everyone who lives will someday die and die alone. And we won't let you in. Though we're down and out. We won't let you in.  
  
I wrote more postcards than hooks. I read more maps than books. Feel like every chance to leave is another chance I should have took. Every minute is a mile. I've never felt so hallow. I'm an old abandoned church with broken pews and empty aisles  
  
My secrets for a buck. Watch me as I cut myself wide open on this stage. Yes, I am paid to spill my guts. I won't see home till spring. Oh, I would kill for the Atlantic, but I am paid to make girls panic while I sing. And we won't let you in. Though we're down and out.  
  
We won't let you in. And we won't let you in. We don't want what isn't ours. We won't let you in. You win.  
  
And the coastline is quiet. While we're quietly losing control. Yes, we're silent but sure we invented the cure that will wash out my memories of her. "The harpoon is loaded. The cage is lowered. The water is red." Like you.  
  
And we won't let you in. Though we're down and out.  
  
We won't let you in. And we won't let you in. We don't want what isn't ours. We won't let you in. You win. *  
  
The song ended and Sess clapped, "That was pretty good boys, next one now, you need to practice the other one."  
  
"Ok lets go!" says Inuyasha as they start another song.  
  
* I am heaven sent. Don't you dare forget. I am all you've ever wanted. What all the other boys all promised. Sorry I told. I  
  
just needed you to know. I think in decimals and dollars. I am the cause to all your problems. Shelter from cold. We're  
  
never alone. Coordinate brain and mouth. Then ask me what it's like to have myself so figured out. I wish I knew.  
  
I hope  
  
this song starts a craze. The kind of song that ignites the airwaves. The kind of song that makes people glad to be where  
  
they are with who ever they're there with. This is war. Every line is about who I don't wanna write about anymore. I hope  
  
you come down with something they can't diagnose, don't have the cure for. Holding on to your grudge. Oh, it's so hard to  
  
have someone to love. And keeping quiet is hard. Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start. At least  
  
pretend you didn't want to get caught. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I  
  
just wanna believe... in us.  
  
Oh, were so controversial. We are entirely smooth. We admit to the truth. We are the best at  
  
what we do. And these are the words you wish you wrote down. This is the way you wish your voice sounds. Handsome and smart.  
  
Oh, my tongue's the only muscle in my body that works harder than my heart. And it's all from watching TV. And from speeding  
  
up my breathing. Wouldn't stop if I could. Oh, it hurts to be this good. You're holding on to your grudge. Oh, it hurts to  
  
always have to be honest with the one that you love. Oh, so let it go. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were  
  
contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe...  
  
We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now  
  
throwing the fight. I just wanna believe... in us. This is the craze only we can bestow. This is the price you pay for loss  
  
of control. This is the break in the battle. This is the closest of calls. This is the reason you're alone. This is the  
  
reason you fall. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe...  
  
We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe... in us. *  
  
Once Again Sess clapped, "Good boys, now go on and get home. By the way we are meeting the girls tonight for dinner, to celebrate!" he turned to leave and suddenly turned around, "Don't you dare be late! And be on your best manners!"  
  
"Yes mother!" responded Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start with me little brother!" says Sess as he walks out of the room.  
  
"Hey Inu you should really ease up with Sess!" says Miroku getting up from his drums. "I'm not afraid of that big fur ball" Inu responded. "Yeah whatever man, lets just get home, I need to get ready for the ladies, maybe I'll get lucky tonight!" says Miroku as he walks out of the room.  
  
"He'll be lucky if he leaves the restaurant conscious!" says Inuyasha as he follows Miroku out.  
  
A/N: So did you guys like it? Please review! If I don't get enough I'll just think no one likes this story and stop writing! So please review to tell if you like it or not! Even if you hate it review and tell me why and how to improve it! THANK YOU!!!  
  
~Foamyfun~ 


	4. Dinner

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had exams all week and had to study! Thanks for the reviews! They're really encouraging! Well I'll try to make my chapters longer! Enjoy!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch 4: Dinner  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
"That's my shoe!" "Ow! Don't push!" "Sango is that my earrings?" "Are those my shoes?"  
  
To anyone who would have heard, they would think a tornado was passing through. The 4 girls we're in their apartment trying to get ready for dinner with Sess and the Demons.  
  
"Wow I can't wait to go!" says Rin as she puts the finishing touches to her make up. "Why are you so exited? We're just having dinner with our new manager, what the big deal?" says Kilala as she puts on her shoes. "I think our little Rin has a crush!" says Sango as she lightly pushes Rin. "Guys! I do not! But you have to admit he has a nice ass!" "Rin I think you were the only one looking!" laughed Sango, then she turns to Kagome, "Hey Kag are you ok? We didn't have a chance to talk about what happen." "What are you talking about Sango? I'm fine! Really!" she says putting on a fake smile but Sango could see right through it, "Now let's go, Sess said that he would send a limo to pick us up at 7."  
  
Kagome was just trying to keep her-self busy, she didn't want to think about what happened yesterday, 'Wow I have to admit we look pretty good!' she says to herself.  
  
Rin was dressed in a green dress that went down to her feet which brought out her eyes, Kilala wore a beige dress that went down to her shins and her blond hair half way up and the other half down. Sango wore a blue dress with her hair into a fancy but messy bun. Kagome wore a black dress that was tied behind her neck and left her back bare, the dress went a little down past her knees. She wore her raven hair down.  
  
Sure enough when the girls got downstairs there was a limo waiting for them. The limo ride was silent, each girl in their own thoughts.  
  
Rin was thinking about Sess, 'Wow that guy was really hott! I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Why would it matter any ways its not like I would have a chance with him anyway!'  
  
Kilala was just thinking how hungry she was, 'I'm hungryyyyyyyy!'  
  
Sango was too worried about Kagome to say much, 'I thought that we were best friends. She could tell me anything! I understand she's upset, he cheated on her and she's hurt but she could still talk to me.'  
  
Kagome was also lost in thought, 'I'm not going to think about him, he doesn't exist anymore, he's just my past, nothing else.' Even as she was thinking this she knew she was lying to herself, she loved Hojo and what he did really hurt her, that's when she comes to a conclusion, 'no good can come from love.'  
  
The girls were jerked from their thoughts as the door opens and they climb out. They enter the restaurant. They had to admit, the restaurant was beautiful, Sess had taste. The girls were led to a secluded part of the restaurant meant for VIP guests. When they got there Sess and the demons greeted them.  
  
"Hello ladies, please sit down." Says Sess as he shows them to their seats.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru, this restaurant is really nice." Says Kagome as the other girls nodded in agreement. "I would like introduce you to the Demons, Koga, Shippo, Miroku, and my little brother Inuyasha." They all said hello except Inuyasha who just said 'feh'.  
  
Miroku quickly got up, "We have not been properly introduced, I'm Miroku, I play the drums for the demons." He says as he puts on his sexiest smile and grabs Sango's hand, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life! Bear my child!" All the girls looked surprised, the boys just looked bored, like they knew what was coming next. "Three, Two, one.." Inuyasha counted down. SMACK! "You pervert I just met you!" Sango says snatching her hands away. Miroku falls to the floor unconscious. "Uh what do we do with him?" asks Kilala as she looks down at Miroku. "Oh just leave him there." Says Sess in a bored voice. "He'll be up in a minute, this always happens. The other boys nodded in agreement while the girls looked horrified.  
  
Soon the waiter came and they ordered. In the mean time they had a nice conversation and talked about their music.  
  
Koga had suddenly become interested in Kagome and was trying to flirt with her. "So you're the lead singer huh? Yeah I was going to be the led singer but dog boy over there is convinced he sings better than I do."  
  
A low growl was heard from Inuyasha, "This is bullshit, I need some air." And with that he walked away from the table with Koga flirting with Kagome and Kagome looking like she was bored to death.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside in the balcony of the hotel. He always felt better outside, he felt freer.  
  
He had to admit Kagome was looking beautiful tonight. Her hair was falling elegantly around her face and that dress really showed off her curves, oh great he was getting himself hard. "Shit! When did this happen!" but something still bugged him, hey eyes were sad again. She had a smile on her face but you could see right through it, you could tell she was hurting. He didn't want her to look like that, it reminded him of his old girlfriend, Kikyo, her eyes were always cold and emotionless.  
  
Suddenly he caught the sent of something. It was sweet and tantalizing. It smelled of Sakura blossoms and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Then Kagome's name popped into his head.  
  
'Thank god I was able to get out of there. Koga is sweet but I needed some air.' Thinks Kagome as she stepped outside, she notices that Inuyasha was there, by the looks of it deep in thought. It was then that she could really get a good look at him. I was tall, muscular but lean. And his long silver hair was so sexy, she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it. wait what was she thinking? 'I'm not getting involved with anyone, no good can come from it.'  
  
By that time Inuyasha had already turned around and spotted Kagome staring at him, deep in thought. 'I wonder what she's thinking about?' "Oy! Wench!"  
  
With that Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. "huh?" "What are you staring at bitch?" "Excuse me did you just call me a bitch?" "Are you deaf bitch too?" "Why you jerk!" "Bitch!" "Bastard!" "Whore!" "Idiot!" "Ugly! Why anyone would ever like you is beyond me!" With that Kagome stopped, maybe he was right, maybe she was all the things that he listed, maybe that's why Hojo left her. Without saying a word she turned around and walked back into the restaurant leaving a confused hanyou behind.  
  
Kagome walked straight to the table with tears threatening to fall. "Sess I had a really nice time but I have to go home. Call me tomorrow to work out everything." And with that she turned around and walked out. The girls also thanked Sess and left looking for their friend.  
  
"What did you do?" yelled Sess when Inuyasha arrived at the table. "What do you mean, what did I do?" "Come on dog turn! What did you say to Kagome to make her and the girls leave so suddenly?" says Koga to Inuyasha. "Look I didn't say anything to the Wench! She was getting on my nerves and its not like I was the only one who had insults flying out of their mouth!" "Leave it to Inuyasha to ruin the perfect night! I almost had Sango!" says Miroku while slamming his fist into the table. "If Inuyasha did anything was save you! Sango was about to knock you out again!" says Sess with a slight grin tugging at his mouth. "Well whatever you did you better apologize! I mean Sess is their manager too and we're going to be seeing a lot of them!" says Shippo as he gets up and heads for his car. "Inuyasha you better apologize soon or no more Ramen!" says Sess as he walks away from the table. "Hey! Are you threatening me?" asks Inu. Miroku shrugs and follows Sess out. "No Ramen? Hey that is a threat! Come back here!" and with that he ran outside trying to catch up with them.  
  
A/N: Well whatcha think? Again sorry for the wait I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! PLEASE Review! I need a couple more review to see if people really like this fic and if I should continue it! THANKS! R/R! BTW: the songs from the last chappie were 'I will play my game beneath the spin light' and 'Okay I believe you but Tommy Gun Don't' both by Brand New! They're my fave band so expect a lot from them! Thanks! 


	5. A New Beginning

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chappie! Luv the reviews! But keep them coming! I want to thank everyone that reviewed! I also want to say that, yes, I do have weird faves! I like everything (music wise)! From Britney to Hoobastank! So don't judge it on the music! If you have any songs that you think will fit in to the story please tell! Thanks!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch 5: A New Beginning  
  
The girls hadn't still talked to Kagome. She had taken a taxi home and by the time they got home she was already asleep.or so they thought. The truth was Kagome wasn't sleeping, she was thinking. 'Inuyasha is such a jerk! How could he say all those things! He doesn't know me; he doesn't know anything about me! But still, every time I got around him, my heart would speed up. I don't know, I was just probably imagining it! I was just nervous about dinner with Sess. He's our new manager and he was friendly enough but he still has a kind of presence that scares me. Koga was nice, but real cocky! Shippo was so cute! He reminded me of a little boy, I was surprised to find out he was 19. (A/N: btw Kag, Inu, Sango, Miroku and Koga are all 20, Sess is 25, Rin n Kilala are 18 n Shippo is 19) He could pass off for a 16-year- old, he has that boyish face. It seemed that him and Kilala hit it off. I'll have to tease her about it later. And Miroku. well lets just say Sango is going to have her hands full with that one!' she quietly laughed to herself and looked at the clock, 'wow its already 2 I better get to sleep, Sess will probably want to meet us early tomorrow.' And with that she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* ~ The Next Morning ~ * Sango's alarm rang at 10 and she slowly dragged herself to the kitchen to get coffee. At about the same time Rin came out of her room bumping into the wall, she was mumbling about something but the only words Sango could make out was 'coffee'. Kagome and Kilala came out to their room also. All the girls had their dose of coffee and had a silent breakfast. No one wanted to ask about what happen the other night, but Rin's curiosity got the better of her. "Hey Kag? What happen last night?" Kagome looked up and was about to answer when the phone rang. She quickly got up to go answer it. While Kagome was in the other room the other girls where discussing among themselves. "What do you think happened?" asks Kilala. "I don't know but what ever it was got her upset." Responded Rin. "Look whatever it is Kagome will talk about when she's ready ok?" Sango says as Kagome walks back into the room. "Hey guys that was Sess, he wants us to meet him and the Demons at the recording studio, he wants to hear what were working on." The girls nodded got up and went to get dressed.  
  
The girls arrived at the recording studio at about 12 and went upstairs to meet with Sess. When they got there the boys had just finished a song. "Hello girls, hope you had a good night?" says Sess as turns to meet them. "It was fine." Says Kagome as she shakes his hand. "Please, girls sit down. The boys have one more song to practice then it's your turn, just relax and enjoy." Says Sess as he turns his attention back to the boys, "Alright boys, next song, then you can take a break." They nodded and Inuyasha hit a few cords on his guitar. This time Shippo was also playing a guitar. The Inuyasha started to sing.  
  
* I walked along the avenue.  
  
I never thought I'd meet a girl like you;  
  
Meet a girl like you.  
  
With auburn hair and tawny eyes;  
  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through;  
  
Hypnotize me through.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I couldn't get away.  
  
A cloud appears above your head;  
  
A beam of light comes shining down on you,  
  
Shining down on you.  
  
The cloud is moving nearer still.  
  
Aurora borealis comes in view;  
  
Aurora comes in view.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
  
I couldn't get away. *  
  
Here there was a guitar and drum solo from Inuyasha and Miroku. Then Inu started to sing again.  
  
* Reached out a hand to touch your face;  
  
You're slowly disappearing from my view;  
  
Disappearing from my view.  
  
Reached out a hand to try again;  
  
I'm floating in a beam of light with you;  
  
A beam of light with you.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
  
I couldn't get away. *  
  
As the song ended Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome, she quickly turned away blushing, he smirked at that.  
  
"Good boys," says Sess, "how about you take a break and the girls go?" The boys nodded, set down their instruments and walked out of the sound booth.  
  
As the girls were walking in Miroku made another grab for Sango's ass. "PERVERT!" was heard followed by a loud SMACK. Miroku laid on the floor unconscious so Inuyasha drags him over to the couch. "Too bad he's knocked out and wont hear the girls, I heard they're pretty good." Says Shippo as he shakes his head at Miroku.  
  
The girls walked into the booth as Sess tells them to play their latest song. "Kag wrote this one a couple days ago, is that ok?" says Sango as she hands Sess a sheet of music. "That's perfect, now lets hear you play." He says as he joins the rest of the boys on the couch.  
  
"Ready girls?" asks Sango, as the girls nodded. She hits her sticks and the song starts. Kagome starts to sing.  
  
* Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah *  
  
Rin joins in for the next part  
  
* Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now? *  
  
Kagome sang alone again and Rin would join in at certain parts  
  
*  
  
You took all there was to take,  
  
And left with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Do you have everything you want?  
  
You can get up and give everything you`ve got  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
and tell me that you`re happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
come on tell it to my face or have i been erased,  
  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Are you happy now? *  
  
Kagome finished the song and the girls looked up at Sess expectantly.  
  
"I like it," he says, "but."  
  
Oh Uh, 'but' is a word a musician never wants to hear. "What's wrong with it?" asks Kagome. "Nothing is wrong with its, its just sort of depressing!" says Sess. "No its not!" says Kagome getting defensive. "Look I like the song but I think you guys should sing more exiting songs. Songs that make you look sexy. You have the look down you just need the right sound to go with it." Says Sess. "But we've been playing like that since we started!" says Sango. "I know", says Sess, "just think of it as a new beginning! New manager, new fame, new sound! Now lets go to lunch to celebrate!" The girls nodded reluctantly and put away their instruments.  
  
Meanwhile Sess pulls Yash aside, "I suggest you apologize now little brother or my threat still stands." He says as he walks out.  
  
"You play dirty Sess, but I will apologize, for my Ramen." Says Inu as he makes his way over to Kagome.  
  
They were only two left in the room so Inuyasha decided it was now or never, "Oy Wench!" "Come to insult me some more Inuyasha?" "No, I just wanted to make sure we're ok." "Ok?" "You know, that we're not fighting anymore." "Why would you care Inuyasha?" "Because!" he said trying to restrain a growl, "we are going to be seeing a lot of each other! And I want to make sure we're ok!" "Inuyasha, are you trying to apologize?" Kag says trying to suppress a smile. "Apologize? Me? I.." He was cut off by Kagome, "Its ok Inuyasha, I think we were both having a bad day that's all. Now lets go catch up! I'm hungry!" she says as she grabs his hand, surprising them both and leads him out of the room.  
  
A/N: Well? Did ya like? I hope you did! PLEASE review! The songs on this chappie were.. "I Ran" by Bowling for Soup & "Are you happy Now" by Michelle Branch. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. Living Arrangements

A/N: Hey back Again! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chappie! I'm really trying to make them longer! Thanks for the reviews! They're all great! Here's the next chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I haven't been writing these! Well I don't own Inu and gang!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch 6: Living Arrangements  
  
When Kag and Yash got downstairs, Sess and the others were already getting into the limo.  
  
"Where are we going?" asks Rin to Sess.  
  
"I don't know, your pick."  
  
Rin smiled at this, "How about Olive Garden!" (a/n: bear with me I couldn't think of a restaurant! But u have to admit Olive Garden is yummy!)  
  
"You heard the lady!" says Sess talking to the driver.  
  
They soon arrived at the restaurant and were seated.  
  
"As much as I don't want to ruin this business free lunch, I have to talk about the tour and the living arrangements." Says Sess to the girls.  
  
"Living arrangements? What's wrong where were living right now?" asks Kagome.  
  
"Nothing, but now that I'm your manager, I need to be able to talk to you when ever I have to, so it brings me to my point. The Demons have just purchased a new mansion in the Hollywood Hills. It is big enough for everyone and it will be most convenient seeing that it will be most likely that the Demons and the Shikons are going to be touring together."  
  
"WHAT!" Kag and Yash say at the same time.  
  
"Look Sess, you might be our new manager and all but you never said we would have to be touring with them! Much less living with them!" says Kag.  
  
"Yeah! What the wench said!" Kagome looked at him but chose to let the comment slide.  
  
"Well I assumed that it was a given! I am both of your managers and I can't be with both of you at the same time! So it would be best if you both toured together, that way I can manage both of you at the same time. And that," Sess said with a gleam in his eye and a harsh tone, "is the end of our discussion."  
  
No one said anything, not even Yash, he knew not to cross his brother.  
  
Lunch went by quietly, every now and then someone would make a comment about the food or the weather. When they were finished with their meal, everyone quickly filed towards the limo. Everything was quiet until. SMACK! "PERVERT!" "I'm sorry my queen but I just can't keep my hands off of you!" says Miroku putting on his most innocent face. "You better keep your hands way from me Monk! Before I castrate you!" says Sango as she tries to hit Miroku again but Yash moves Miroku out of the way, "As much as I would love to see my best friend beaten to a bloody pulp, we need our drummer alive!" he says then looks out the window.  
  
They soon arrived at the girls' apartment and let them out.  
  
"I suggest you start packing, I will have movers pick up your things and bring them to the house in 3 hours. I will also send a limo for you girls, see you soon." Sess says as she rolls up his window and the limo drives off.  
  
"Well what do we do?" asks Kilala.  
  
"The only thing we can, pack." Says Kagome as she and the rest of the girls go upstairs and start to pack.  
  
Kagome looked at her room, well her ex room now. The place where pictures of her friends and family hung on the wall was now empty. The place where her bed and drawers were now only had a marking on the carpet from where they had been. She looked in her closet and laughed to her self, she could finally see the floor, it was usually covered in clothes or a mess of shoes. She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was a 20 year old girl that looked like she just dropped her lollypop in the dirt. A girl that didn't really want to move and leave her home.  
  
"Hey Kag! You ready? The movers are here!" yells Sango from outside the door, "Kag? You ok?" she says as she sees her friend. "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine! I was just thinking! Its just going to be kind of weird you know? I mean we just met them now we're going to live with them?"  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel but we're going to be going on tour pretty soon any ways and we wont be home too much. And when you look at Sess was right, he can't exactly manage 2 groups when one is on the opposite side of the country! Besides! A mansion! In the Hollywood Hills! It'll be great! And if its not we can always find a new manager! I mean they come and go, right?" "Your right Sango now lets go!" says Kag as she pulls her friends towards the door.  
  
As promised a limo was waiting outside for them. The girls quickly got in and waited anxiously to get to their new home.  
  
The drive was a long one, each girl was quiet, anxiously awaiting to get to their new home.  
  
The car was pulled to a stop. When they looked out the window they were greeted with a magnificent site. The house was beautiful, not to mention huge! It was build of white marble with beautiful designs on it. There was a huge black gate to be able to get in. There was a beautiful curved driveway and a fountain in the front of the house. Overall the house was breathtaking. Outside waiting for them was Sess.  
  
"I hope you like the house." "Its beautiful!" says Rin with a huge smile on her face. "Well I hope you enjoy it, come inside and I'll give you a tour." The girls all follow Sess, smiling and pointing out things they liked in the house.  
  
When they got inside they were met with a spacious living room, with 3 black leather couches, 2 big chairs and a huge TV. The boys were all lying on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Boys! The girls are here!" says Sess. Each of the boys raise a hand to acknowledge them except Yash. "What are you watching?" asks Kilala. "Huh I don't really know, things blow up in it, that's as far was we need to know." Says Shippo with out his eyes leaving the TV. The boys nodded in agreement. "Well I am going to give the girls a tour of the house, we'll meet in the dinning room later for dinner." Says Sess as he leads the girls to another part of the house.  
  
"Well here is the kitchen," Sess says as they walk in, the girls ohhh and ahhh and he continues, "The house is 3 stories high, well 4 counting with the basement. We use the basement as a recording/practicing studio. The elevator is to your left and the stairs over there." He says as he points to them. "If you go to the second floor, that is where your rooms will be located, you will have to share a floor with the boys. There are 10 rooms so it's perfectly even." He says, "You will pick your rooms later now please follow me to the 3rd floor." The 3rd floor was like the second floor. Sess informed them that half the floor was his and the other half was a dance studio.  
  
Then he lead the girls to the 2nd floor, "Now please pick your room, you each have your own bathroom, but I suggest you lock the door when you take a shower, we have a certain monk who has no regard for doors." He says with a smile tugging at his lips, "Now once you pick your room go downstairs and instruct the movers to them, please put way your things and join us later for dinner. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." And with that her went up to the 3rd floor, one could only guess he was going to his room. The girls nodded and picked their rooms. After all their things were brought up and the girls busied themselves to organize their new room.  
  
Meanwhile the boys were downstairs in the same position that they were in.  
  
"Hey do you think we should help?" asks Miroku to the rest of the boys.  
  
They all looked at each other then said, "Nah" and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Later the girls came downstairs exhausted from all the moving they had done that day. They found all the boys downstairs talking. They came down and plopped themselves on the closest couch.  
  
"Well now that we're all here, how about some dinner? I ordered out Chinese, I didn't think anyone wanted to cook after that hectic day!" says Sess.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Sess, just watching all those cars blow up took a lot out of me!" says Miroku while the other boy nodded and Shippo yawned. The girls shook their heads and followed Sess into the dinning room.  
  
The all had a fun dinner with everyone laughing and telling jokes, even Inuyasha was having a good time. Every now and then he would sneak a look at Kagome only to find that most of the time she was looking at him. When they would catch each other they would turn away blushing and continue talking and laughing. After dinner was over they all migrated into the living room and continued their conversation there. Shippo started to play some video game and Kilala soon joined him.  
  
Everyone one was having a good time and Kag could of sworn that she saw Sess smile one or two times and all of them were directed at Rin. 'He probably likes her! Wow I didn't know Sess liked anyone!' Everyone was starting to get tired and they just enjoyed a confertable silence until. Miroku made another grab for Sango's ass. They we're soon chasing each other all around the house and then you could finally hear a SMACK and a THUD from the second story. They were all laughing by the time Sango came back downstairs dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her.  
  
"Wow its already 3!" says Rin looking down at her watch. "We all better get to bed tomorrow I want to work on a couple new songs!" says Sess as he heads for his room, "Goodnight." They all got up and headed to their room saying goodnight on their way in.  
  
Kagome changed into her pajamas and fell asleep before her head reached the pillow.  
  
A/N: Well how did ya like this chappie? I hope you like it! I would really like some more reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing! Thank you for all the reviews! MERRY CHRISTMAS! & HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'll try to write some more before new years! ~ Foamyfun ~ 


	7. New Songs

A/N: hey everyone! Well I just want to thank you for all the review!!! And here's a new chappie! I hope u guys like it!!  
  
* IMPORTANT NOTE! * For all of my reviewers in mediaminer.org I want to say that something is going on and I cant get into the reviews. it only shows 3! Which is really stupid and I don't kno what to do! If you really want to review my story ((and u kno u do!)) its also up at fanfiction.net please review there!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch 7: New Songs  
  
A couple weeks have passed since the girls have moved in and there was a lot of tension in the house.  
  
"What the HELL is THIS?!?" a deranged hanyou says as he points to a picture on the wall.  
  
Kagome, hearing his cries, thought something was wrong and came running out of her room. "Inuyasha? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"THIS IS!" he says while still pointing at the picture.  
  
"What? Oh, the picture? What's wrong with it?"  
  
"What's wrong with it? Whose picture of a baby is that? Is it somebody's baby? Its not yours is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about of course its not mine!"  
  
"Whose is it then? Sango's, Rin's, Kilala's?"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha! That's no ones baby! I just thought it was cute! And these walls were so bare! I thought it needed a picture!"  
  
"You thought it was cute?" he says while turning to her with a surprised face.  
  
"Yeah! But hey I have to go finish doing my laundry!" and with that she left a confused boy behind.  
  
"She thought it was cute?"  
  
"Talking to your self Yash?" asks Miroku as he walks out of his room, "What are you looking at?" he says as he steps to Yash's side, now also looking at the picture.  
  
"She thought it was cute!"  
  
"Thought what was cute? The picture of the baby? Well it is cute look at that smile!"  
  
Inuyasha turns and gives Miroku a weird look than smacks him upside the head then turns and walks to his room.  
  
"What! The baby's cute!" he says while rubbing his head as he heads downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile downstairs ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koga and Shippo were both playing video games while Rin and Kilala were lazily laying down on the couches reading magazines. Then Sango walks in.  
  
"Wow guys! Thanks for the help in cooking lunch! Not that I didn't need it. I mean it's only a meal for 11 people!" she says to them.  
  
"Yeah no problem!" says Rin as she barely looks up from her article. The rest of them didn't even bother to say anything.  
  
Sango turned fuming and ran straight into something, and that something happened to be Miroku.  
  
"Why Sango I never knew you were so up front!" he says as he discreetly tries to grab her ass by fails miserably.  
  
A sound was heard that shook the walls. strangely it sounded somewhat like PERVERT! Then followed by a loud SLAP and an unmistakable THUD!  
  
Sesh soon appeared followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Guessing lunch is ready?" says Sesh as he looks down at Miroku.  
  
Sango was trying to calm herself down but you could hear the anger in her voice, "Yes lunch is ready!" then she turns and walks back into the kitchen. Everyone soon followed.  
  
"Suppose we should save some for him?" asks Shippo, they all look at each other then say, "NAH" and joins Sango in the kitchen. (A/N: I say 'nah' a lot don't I! Sorry random thing I just noticed! Just a cool word! Sorry back to story!)  
  
They ate the meal in silence thanking Sango for it and complimenting her on her cooking. Miroku joined them about 10 minutes later. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood after lunch so Sesh thought now would be the best time to mention work.  
  
"Well girls that was a very good meal! I just need to remind you that we have to go over a few new songs, I'm not trying to change your image or anything, just add a couple good things to it! Now please rest and meet me in the studio downstairs in an hour."  
  
They all nodded and worked on getting the dishes cleaned. After they were done they all went to the living room to rest.  
  
They were all very tired so they quietly watched some random show on TV.  
  
After about 45 minutes the girls got up and went to get ready. The boys remained sitting until Sesh told them to get up.  
  
"What do you mean get up? I'm tired! I'm going to go take a nap!" says Yash as he starts to head upstairs.  
  
"Did you actually think that you would stay at home all day watching TV and doing nothing while the girls worked hard?" says Sesh.  
  
They all looked at each other then said, "Yeah"  
  
Sesh shook his head, "Get up and get downstairs! I need an opinion on the new songs! Now get up! And I mean now!"  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch! We're going!" says Koga as he passes Sesh.  
  
Sesh chose to ignore his comment but locked it away in his memory, Koga would pay for his comment, and maybe he'll make him play 5 hours straight! No, he needed Koga's fingers intact so they could play. They do have a concert in two weeks.  
  
The boys eventually headed downstairs and the girls were already ready to start playing.  
  
"Ok girls, I had one of our top songwriters come up with this!" says Sesh as he hands them several pieces of paper.  
  
"But we write our own songs!" says Rin.  
  
"I know and you can continue to but these are some extra songs that I want you to play. We have a concert in 2 weeks and we need to practice! So lets get started!" says Sesh as sits down next to the boys on the couch.  
  
The girls quickly looked over the music then got into place to start the song.  
  
The music started to play and Kagome started singing.  
  
* I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream  
  
I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene  
  
Into the unknown, I will be bold  
  
I'm going to places I can be out of control *  
  
Rin joined in  
  
* And I don't want to explain tonight  
  
All the things I've tried to hide  
  
I shut myself out from the world so I  
  
Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly  
  
I love myself  
  
It's not a sin  
  
I can't control what's happenin'  
  
'Cause I just discovered  
  
Imagination's taking over  
  
Another day without a lover  
  
The more I come to understand  
  
The touch of my hand *  
  
Kagome sang be her self again  
  
* From the small of my back and the arch of my feet  
  
Lately I've been noticin' the beautiful me  
  
I'm all in my skin and I'm not gonna wait  
  
I'm into myself in the most precious way  
  
And I don't want to explain tonight  
  
All the things I've tried to hide  
  
I shut myself out from the world so I  
  
Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly  
  
'Cause I just discovered  
  
Imagination's taking over  
  
Another day without a lover  
  
The more I come to understand  
  
The touch of my hand  
  
There's a world undefined  
  
And my body is mine  
  
I won't be left behind  
  
I'm already here  
  
'Cause I just discovered  
  
Imagination's taking over  
  
Another day without a lover  
  
The more I come to understand  
  
The touch of my hand  
  
'Cause I just discovered  
  
Imagination's taking over  
  
Another day without a lover  
  
The more I come to understand  
  
The touch of my hand *  
  
When Kagome stopped singing and the boys mouths were hanging open. They sounded great, and it was their first time playing, not to say sexy.  
  
Sesh was the first to regain his posture, "That was great girls! Now on with a few more songs!"  
  
The girls played a couple other songs, which all sounded amazing, Sesh seemed really happy. (Not that you could tell)  
  
"Ok girls just this last song then we'll call it a night!"  
  
The girls nodded and the music started once again, and Kag started to sing.  
  
* Your body's warm  
  
But you are not  
  
You give a little  
  
Not a lot  
  
You coup your love  
  
Until we kiss  
  
You're all I want  
  
But not like this  
  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
Your body gives  
  
But then holds back  
  
The sun is bright  
  
The sky is black  
  
Can only be another sign  
  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
  
You left and it lingers on  
  
But you, you were almost gone  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon *  
  
Rin Joined in  
  
* I cannot tell if you mean what you say  
  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here *  
  
Kagome sang alone again.  
  
* It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
No, no, no  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
It's only your shadow *  
  
Kagome finished and the boys clapped, they were amazed, the girls sounded really good.  
  
"Well that was great! Well it's already 10 so I suggest you start going to bed pretty soon. tomorrow the real work begins. Boys you are going to be playing and rehearsing some new and old songs and girls your going to be working on some dance moves to go with the songs!" says Sesh as he heads upstairs, "Goodnight."  
  
The boys and girls said goodnight to each other and retreated back to their rooms, and soon they all fell asleep.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start, she couldn't remember her dream but whatever it was scared the shit out of her. She looked over at her watch and groaned '3 a clock! Great Kagome way to go! Wake up so you can't get back to sleep! You're a genius!' She lay there for 10 more minutes still trying to fall asleep but failing. She got up and turned on her lamp by her bed, under the lamp was the song she was working on. She hadn't quite finished it and decided now would be the best time to do it considering that no one was awake and no one would bother her.  
  
Well she didn't consider a silver haired hanyou.  
  
She quietly walked downstairs and into the studio completely missing Inuyasha that was in the kitchen getting a cup of milk.  
  
'What the hell is Kagome doing up at this hour? And what is she doing going in to the studio?' so curiously he followed, keeping enough distance not to be noticed.  
  
When Kagome got downstairs she popped in a tape that the girls recorded earlier. It was always like this, they would all together come up with the melody, then Kagome would come up with the lyrics, they other girls would help every now and then but it was mostly her.  
  
The melody started and Kagome started humming through it. Inuyasha watched in interest as the girl before him hummed to the music and every now and then mumbled something. He didn't notice that an hour had gone by with him there watching her until she yelled in triumph.  
  
"I got it!" she excitedly said, "now lets see if it sounds right."  
  
She played the tape and then started to sing to it.  
  
Inuyasha watched in interest as she was singing.  
  
* The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away  
  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
  
Now that I'm with you *  
  
Kagome was singing this song she thought about Yash. They really got to know each other pretty well. He would be nice almost sweet when they were alone but when they were with other people he was absolute jerk! This song was kinda about her and her hopes of him just being himself and her being herself.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of clapping.  
  
"You know that was pretty good wench, but you still need to work a couple things out, especially with the music!"  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I? And when did you become the master? The one who knows whether the music sound good or not?"  
  
"Well I do have great ears!" he says as he walks towards her and twitches his ears.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh, she loved his ears. And Inuyasha loved when she laughed, he felt happier, he wanted to make her laugh more often.. Whoa! Where did that come from?  
  
"Well what do you suggest oh mighty one?"  
  
"Well," he said giving her his sexiest smirk, which made her blush, "well for starters the base is overpowering the other instruments and."  
  
With that he went on and on about what was wrong with the music, he said he liked the lyrics though. All night they stayed up laughing and "fixing" the music. The truth was Inuyasha made up more things wrong with it then it really was he just liked spending time with Kagome and would to anything to do so.  
  
A/N: WOW that was a long chappie! Took forever to type! Lol o well! Well PLEASE review!!! I need to know if I'm doing something right with this fic!!! I kno some of you are like britney spears.ewwww. well I like her n im sorry but the songs were: "Touch of my hand" n "Shadow" both by Britney ((yes I kno)) and then "With You" by Jessica Simpson ((I like her too! Sorry for the ones who don't!)) 


	8. Secret Out

A/N: hello! Please don't kill me!!! I'm sooo sorry for the people that have been anxiously awaiting the new chapter! Well if you didn't look on my profile. my parents went crazy and took away my computer!!! So I have no way of posting new chapters!! I'm starting to write them down when I get an idea I like!! Again I'm SOOO SORRY! And please enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Chapter 8: Secret Out  
  
Both the girls and guys have been working like crazy to get ready for the concert. Kagome has been learning new songs and not to mention new dances that were very difficult. She has also been working with some cool backup dancers. Sango has also joined in on some songs, she was going to do a duet with Kagome. The guys were also working hard. Sesh has been working them around the clock learning new songs.  
  
"Argh! I swear if I have to sing that song one more time!" an exhausted Kagome screamed.  
  
"Yeah I know Kag but Sesh says." says Rin while putting her guitar down.  
  
"I don't care what he says! I'm tired, our concert is in 2 days, I'm hungry and we sound great we don't need any more practice! I need a bagel and my bed!" she says while stomping out of the recording room and accidentally bumping into Shippo.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" asks Shippo while rubbing his arm.  
  
"No you didn't, Kagome is just, well. stressed out. I mean this is a big concert and all the songs she's gotta learn and everything. Normally she wrote all the songs so she didn't have to spend much time remembering them." Says Sango.  
  
"Yeah well I probably came at the wrong time. Sesh says he wants Kagome to go practice with Miroku and Inuyasha, since they are doing a collaboration on that one song." Says Shippo, "well I better go tell her that."  
  
"Wait Shippo! Don't she's pretty pissed right now, I don't think its safe, just give her a couple of minutes." Says Kilala," are you hungry? I was about to go make something for myself."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm starving! Let's go!" he says and follows Kilala into the kitchen.  
  
Sango they needed a shower so they went to their rooms to take a one.  
  
Meanwhile... with Sesh, Miroku and Inuyasha...  
  
"I'm not doing it!" shouts an angry hanyou.  
  
"Yes you are." Says Sesh calmly.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"NO I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you ARE."  
  
"NO IM NOT!"  
  
"INUYASHA YOU WILL DO THE COLABORATION WITH MIROKU AND KAGOME AND THAT IS FINAL! UNDERSTAND ME!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull.  
  
"FINE! Whatever! But don't say I didn't warn you! We're a punk band! Those songs ARENT punk!"  
  
"Look Inuyasha I'm not that happy either but we could not find other people to do the song in time! Now don't argue with me! IM YOUR MANAGER LITTLE BROTHER!"  
  
"Yeah. right." Inuyasha says while walking out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room! The wench isn't even here! Call me when she gets here!"  
  
"Will he ever learn?"  
  
"Nope!" says Miroku who had been interested with the fight between the brothers, "Don't worry Sesh, Yash will be fine we've just been rehearsing all day and we're all really tired."  
  
"Well I guess your right."  
  
"Well does that mean that we have the rest of the night off?"  
  
"No! You have a break! Meet me up here in one hour." Sesh says as he walks out of the room.  
  
.. Meanwhile.. With Inuyasha... "Stupid song, stupid Sesh, stupid wench!"  
  
He was about to go on when he heard a loud crash in Kagome's room. He quickly rushed to the door and knocked.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok? Kagome?" he opens the door and finds Kagome sitting on the floor with a broken vase at her feet.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah im fine I just.."  
  
"What happened?" asked Yash with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"I fell." Mumbled Kagome.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I fell! Ok?"  
  
"You fell?"  
  
"Yeah I was sitting on my bed and rolled to the side. I felt my self falling and I had to grab something, well that something was the vase."  
  
"You fell."  
  
"Yes I fell!" says Kagome as she lightly hit him.  
  
Suddenly Yash burst out laughing, "You fell, hahahaha, you fell!"  
  
"Shut up!" says Kagome trying hard not to make her self-laugh.  
  
Yash lays down on the floor trying to catch is breath. Then something caught his eyes, there was something underneath Kagome's bed. It looked like a picture. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. It was a picture of a black haired boy, he had a wide smile on his face, on the back of the picture it was printed, 'Hojo'  
  
Kagome not paying attention just realized that Yash was looking at the picture. She quickly pulled it out of his hand and got up.  
  
"Who was that Kag? Asks Yash.  
  
"Nobody. Someone from my past." "Someone important?" ask Yash with a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"He was my fiancé ok!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly shut up.  
  
"He was my fiancé. But. he." tears were starting to form in Kagome's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to panic, he made her cry again, before he knew it he had pulled Kagome in his arms startling both of them.  
  
"You know Kag, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"I have to tell somebody, and right now you the only person I trust. I've been friends with Sango for forever but I don't know, I don't think she'll understand."  
  
'She trusts me! She trusts me!' " Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Well I dated Hojo since high school, he asked me out my freshmen year. We had a great relationship, he was always supported me and the band. When we got more attention he said that he would be our manager. I talked the girls into it knowing that I would get to spend more time with him. Well our popularity grew and I noticed that Hojo wasn't around that much anymore. He was always busy or had a meeting. I didn't think much of it. After our first major concert he proposed to me. I immediately said yes, I loved him. Well the concerts continued until I caught him cheating on me just minutes before I started a concert. I was heart broken, I didn't know what to do. And that is when I met your brother. I jumped at the chance for a new manager and maybe a new beginning. And," Kagome paused now looking into his eyes, "I met you, if nothing else good comes out of this at least I met you." She quickly looked away blushing.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, she was glad she met him, he just thought that she thought he was an insensitive jerk. While she was looking at him he only had one thing in mind, how her lips look so kissable, he wondered how she tasted.  
  
"Kagome I,"  
  
"You don't have to say anything Yash." She says as she started to get up.  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled her back down and look straight into her bluish- greenish eyes, "I'm sorry for all you have been through Kagome, and I'm glad that we met too." Then he pulled together all of his courage and kissed her. To say the least Kagome was very surprised. Inuyasha was kissing her.  
  
Inuyasha was about to pull away when he felt Kagome kissing him back. He got confident and deepened the kiss making Kagome moan. I quickly laid Kagome on the floor and hovered above her. He looked down at her swollen lips and couldn't wait to kiss her again. He quickly captured her lips for another smoldering kiss.  
  
Yash started to then nip at her neck, receiving many moans from Kagome.  
  
'what am I doing?' says Kagome to herself, 'I'm just going to get hurt again, but this feels so right and so good.'  
  
'She feels so good against me," thought Inuyasha as he made his way towards her lips again. Using his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth.  
  
Kagome was also having some fun, running her tongue against his fangs.  
  
Inuyasha then started to run his hands all over her stomach and finally her breasts. He got a little more courage and slipped his hands under her shirt, receiving a moan from Kag. He ran his hands over her sooth stomach and up to her breasts rubbing his palm against her peak. Kagome moaned loudly at this, he was about to continue when he heard something from the door.  
  
"Ahem!" says Miroku trying hard not to keep from laughing, with a wide eyed Sango behind him.  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled way breathless with a confused Kagome below him. She quickly noticed Miroku and Sango and her and Inuyasha turned bright red.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt, but Sesh wants up upstairs to rehearse." Says Miroku with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Miroku you better run before I castrate you!" shouted Yash. Miroku quickly grabbed his balls and took off running with Sango right behind him.  
  
Blushing Yash turns back to a bright red Kagome.  
  
"You know you look cute when your blushing." He said to her.  
  
She smiled and said, "Well you don't look so bad yourself." She says as she walked past him towards the door.  
  
"Do I really?" says Yash as he grabs her arm and pulls her close, "You know we're going to have to finish what he started." He says before he kisses her. "Definitely."  
  
A/N: well? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell! I'm sorry about the chapter delays im doing my best to try to get them typed and up! PLEASE don't give up on this story!! Thank you for all the reviews you guys are the best! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the great and encouraging comments!  
  
Foamyfun 


	9. Pre Concert Fun

A/N: Hi everybody! Well I hope you guys liked the last chappie!! I didn't get as many reviews as I might of liked but thank you to the people that did! And if you didn't... please do it after you read this chappie!! PLEASE! If you have any ideas to add to the story please share with me!! Well thank you!  
  
Ok here are a few answers to the story that people are asking/ commenting: Yes Inuyasha is a half demon in this fic (I couldn't take out his ears!!!) Yes some of the characters are OOC, especially Sesh... I wanted to make him more likeable (he is a demon too!) I'm mainly focusing on Inu/Kag right now but I hoping to develop the other characters relationships later. If you have anymore questions/comments please review and tell! Well now to the story!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Chapter 9: Pre Concert Fun  
  
The day of the concert was finally here. All those weeks of nonstop practice, much to the dismay or the bands but the pleasure of Sesh, would finally be put to use. The first concert would take place in LA at the Kodak Center. (A/N: Ok I went to LA a couple of weeks ago n I dunno if they do concerts there or not, it was just a really cool place! If it doesn't o well!) The concert was packed, all the seats sold. Both bands where really stressed, this would be their first concert together and they hoped the fans like it.  
  
"Sango have you seen my earrings?"  
  
"I think they are by the mirror Kag!"  
  
"Ok thanks!"  
  
All the girls were rushing to get all their things together to go to the Center and do a sound check.  
  
"Come on girls!" Sesh Yelled from downstairs, "We need to go!"  
  
"Coming Sesh!" says Rin as she and the girls grab their things and head downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile the boys were already downstairs by the limo while the girls came out.  
  
"Well," says Sesh, "lets go! Inuyasha what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting on my bike what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Your not going on you bike! We need you alive for the concert tonight!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Kagome as she walks out of the house.  
  
"Inuyasha is insisting on going on his bike and possibly getting killed the day before the concert!"  
  
"I'm not going to get killed stop whining Fluffy!"  
  
There was a moment of quiet before no one could take it anymore. They were all laughing, well they were until the saw Sesh's angry face and Rin's red blushing one.  
  
"Yeah that's right Fluffy," he said emphasizing the name, "I heard Rin calling you that earlier, and you didn't seem to mind."  
  
"Inuyasha! You incompetent little..."  
  
"HEY!" Miroku says trying to break the argument, "don't we have to go?"  
  
Sesh regained his posture while the rest of the band got into the car.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha says, "Do you, huh, I mean, do you wanna take a ride with me?"  
  
"Huh, I dunno I've never been on one before and..."  
  
"What are you afraid?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"I am not! Fine! I'll go with you!" she says while making her way over to him.  
  
"NO!" yells Sesh, "There is no way in HELL that she is ridding with you! I don't need to dead band members!" before he could say anything Inuyasha had already half way to the gate with Kagome on the back, "Don't worry Sesh I wont let anything happen to her! See you there!" Then he zoomed off.  
  
"If he wasn't the lead singer I swear I would kill him!"  
  
"Well you always have me as the lead singer!" says Koga.  
  
"SHUT UP KOGA!" everyone yells.  
  
Meanwhile with Yash and Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA SLOW DOWN!!"  
  
"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" 'Well that was a lie the truth was that I can hear her perfectly well, but I liked her pressed up against me, it would be better if she was on the front though. WHOA! Ok I need to stop that focus on the road! ON THE ROAD! But I really miss her we haven't been able to finish what we started... ROAD! FOCUS ON THE ROAD!'  
  
Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was enjoying this.  
  
'This feels nice. We're going 100mph but I feel safe and protected, well not entirely, at this speed any ways. Well I wish this could last longer but the building is coming up.'  
  
They finally arrived at the Center and went around to the VIP entrance. Sesh and everyone where already there.  
  
"Well nice to see you both aren't dead." Says Sesh as he makes his way inside.  
  
"What he means is," says Rin, "good to see that your both here! Lets get started!"  
  
"Yeah right!" everyone says.  
  
They all made their was inside and into their private dressing rooms.  
  
"This is nice!" says Kilala. "Yeah!" says Rin while nodding her head in amazement.  
  
"This is a lot better than we're normally use to." Says Sango.  
  
"Well start to get use to it girls! Now that you have a good manager you can start getting use to it." Says Sesh as he walks out of the room, "Hey by the way boys get ready to do the sound check and girls you're after them."  
  
Everyone left the room except for Inuyasha and Kagome that were still putting their stuff up.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the ride?" says Yash with his best smirk.  
  
"Yes... except..."  
  
"So you did like it." He says while moving closer to her.  
  
"Yes I did." She says while smiling at him.  
  
"Well you kno," Yash says while grabbing her, "we never really got to finish what we started."  
  
"No, we didn't" Kag says as he moves closer and captures her lips.  
  
Inuyasha licks her lips coaxing her to open them. When she did he immediately dipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring everything. Kagome was also exploring his mouth running her tongue along his sharp fangs and tangling her hands in his hair.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly made their way to the couch and Inuyasha set Kagome down climbing on top of her with out suffocating her. They broke the kiss needing air.  
  
Inuyasha looks down at Kagome, she was breathing hard, with her hair slightly messed up. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" he says while looking into her eyes.  
  
Kagome blushes and tries to break away from his gaze but failing terribly. Yash dips his head and captures her lips again.  
  
"DOG BREATH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WOMAN!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome quickly jump and get off the couch both turning red, Kagome with embarrassment and Inuyasha in anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR WOMAN WIMPY WOLF!"  
  
Koga quickly runs to Kagome, "Did that mongrel hurt you my love?" he says while kissing her hand.  
  
"Huh," says Kagome still blushing, "no Koga. Did you need anything?"  
  
"Sesh sent me to get you two."  
  
"Okay well thank you we'll be there in a minute."  
  
"But my love, I need to escort you away from this dog turd!" says Koga earning a growl from Yash.  
  
"No that's ok Koga, you go ahead."  
  
"Ok well if your sure my love. And YOU dog turd keep your hands off my woman!" he says while walking out.  
  
"THE NERVE OF THAT WIMPY WOLF!"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down."  
  
"HOW DARE HE CALL YOU HIS! YOU'RE MINE! I mean..."  
  
"Really? I'm yours? Well what if I don't want to be yours?" she said while moving closer to him.  
  
"Tough luck."  
  
A/N: Well did you like? PLEASE REVIEW!!! O yea and Happy Valentines Day!! I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I still don't have my computer back! Well thank you for sticking to the story! I promise next time will be the concert! I'll try to have it up in the next few days!! Thank you! REVIEW!!  
  
Foamyfun 


	10. Sound Check

A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello! Well im back with another chappie! Aren't u guys excited! YAY! Finally that stupid author will put up another damn chapter! Lol! Well I just wanted to say thank u to all my reviewers! They are all really encouraging! I wanna say sorry for the last chapter, some of u got confused with the tense! Im sorry! I wasn't thinkin...well im never thinkin but that's beside the point! Well enough of my blah blah! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! (I just noticed I wasn't puttin that on my chapters! Sorry!) ((on with the story!))  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch 10: Sound Check  
  
"Tough luck" he says he pulled her to him.  
  
Kagome smile and put her arms around his neck, "possessive aren't we?"  
  
"You have no idea", he says as he is about to kiss her.  
  
"Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything little brother," says Sesh as he leans against the door, "but I do need you, the band needs you so if you don't mind!"  
  
Kagome had a deep blush on her face while Inuyasha smirked, "You know Seshy, your just jealous because you cant get any from Rin!"  
  
"As a matter of fact Inuyasha I can get whatever I want from Rin.... Uh I mean.... GET ON THE STAGE!" and with that he left with a slight blush on his face.  
  
Kagome trying to suppress a giggle finally burst and soon Inuyasha joined.  
  
"Wow I'm going to really ask Rin about what has been happening!" Kagome says as she finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I knew something was going on with them but I didn't want to know! Just the image of my brother kissing or doing anything with someone else is enough to gross a guy out!"  
  
"We should really go Inuyasha, Sesh sounded mad."  
  
"Yeah ok but first" he says while pulling her into a deep kiss. Kagome moaned as she tangled her hands in his hair. Hearing Kagome moan Yash tightened his grip on her hips, they finally broke the kiss for some air.  
  
"We should really go Yash"  
  
"But I don't want to!"  
  
"You remind me of a three year old", says Kagome as she walks out of the room.  
  
"A 3 YEAR OLD! I'LL SHOW YOU A 3 YEAR OLD!" he says as he follows her out of the room.  
  
* ~~ Meanwhile on the stage ~~ *  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"But Sango dear! I was just appreciating the beautiful female structure! I never get a sample this good!"  
  
Sango blushed a deep red and stalked off saying, "Why do I even try? Keep away from me monk before I castrate you!"  
  
Miroku made a quick grab for his balls, "She wouldn't really do that? Would she?"  
  
"I wouldn't push it!" Says Shippo trying to hide a smile.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived on the stage as Sango was heading out.  
  
"Well now that our majesty is here," says Sesh sarcastically, "we can finally start our sound check."  
  
Kagome, Rin, Sango, Kilala and Sesh made their way off the stage and to the audience.  
  
The guys got in place and got their instruments set up.  
  
"Ready guys?" asks Yash.  
  
"Let's hit it!" Miroku says as he hits his sticks together, "ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"  
  
The music started then Yash struck a few cords on his guitar and started to sing  
  
* Go!!  
  
So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
  
because you look so fine  
  
and i really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
  
now you dont need that money  
  
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
  
Big black boots,  
  
long brown hair,  
  
she's so sweet  
  
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl? *  
  
The whole time he was singing he never took his eyes off Kagome, wrote this song for her and wanted to see what her reaction was. By the looks of it she was enjoying it, she was smiling and never took her eyes off of him.  
  
* Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
  
because you look so fine  
  
and i really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
  
now you dont need that money  
  
with a face like that, do ya.  
  
Big black boots,  
  
long brown hair,  
  
she's so sweet  
  
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl? *  
  
((Guitar solo from Inuyasha))  
  
* Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
  
I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
Uh, be my girl.  
  
Be my girl.  
  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea *  
  
The song ended and they got a standing ovation from the girls.  
  
"That was great!" says Kilala as she and the girls make their way onto the stage.  
  
"Yes that was good boys now get off so the girls can do their sound check!"  
  
The boys made their way down while the girls got their instruments ready.  
  
When the girls were ready Kagome stood behind the microphone stand.  
  
The music started and Kagome started to sing.  
  
* Woke up early this mornin' Made my coffee like I always do Then it hit me from nowhere Everything I feel about me and you The way you kiss me crazy Baby you're so amazing  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder *  
  
Kagome especially liked this song. Truth be told she wrote it for Inuyasha. 'I think I'm falling I love, NO! I cant! Love just brings pain but...' she looked at Inuyasha, he was smiling, maybe he knew the song was for him.  
  
* I guess that I'm just fallin' Deeper into something I've never known But the way I'm feelin' Makes me realize it can't be wrong Your love's like a summer rain Washing my doubts away  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder The water's rising and I'm slipping under I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder  
  
'It's only been a week It's coming over me, yeah (?) It's making me believe that You're the one for me  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder The water's rising and I'm slipping under I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder The water's rising and I'm slipping under I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder *  
  
The song ended and the boys clapped. "Very good girls!" says Sesh, "the sound check went very well, I suggest you rest up the concert is tonight and I don't want anyone sick! Start getting ready at 5, Demons your on the stage at 7 and Shikons your on after them! I'm going to be in meetings all day with the record label, stay out of trouble! I'm serious Inuyasha!"  
  
"Why do you always assume its me that's going to get in trouble?"  
  
"Because dog breath it always is!" says Koga with his arms crossed.  
  
"Look you wimpy wolf I would shut up before I kick your ass!"  
  
"Like you could kick my ass dog turd!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"NO FUCK YOU!"  
  
"You know this could go on forever," says Kagome to the rest of the band. They all nodded and sighed.  
  
"You guys wanna get something to eat?" asks Miroku.  
  
"Yeah let's go I'm starving!" says Sango as she and Miroku head out.  
  
Kagome looks at the 2 fighting demons, "hey guys do you think we should tell them we're leaving?"  
  
"Nah they'll figure it out! Let's go!" And with that they left the 2 screaming demons behind.  
  
A/N: WELLLLLL??? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'MMA BEGGIN YOU! I hope you enjoyed the chappie! I'mma workin on the next one... hopefully I'll have it up by the end of this weekend! Again... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! THANK YOU! I promise that the next chapter will be the concert! BTW I don't own the songs!! The one that the Demons sang was... "Are you gonna be my girl?" by Jet ((really good band!!)) & the one that the Shikons sang was.... "8th World Wonder" by Kimberly Locke ((I just started to listen to this song n I luv it! Download it if you can!!)) REVIEW!  
  
FoamyFun 


	11. The Concert

A/N: Hello! I hope u guys liked the last chappie! Here's the new one! Finally the Concert! *IMPORTANT* I cant get into my reviews in either fanfiction or mediaminer! I saw that I got 5 reviews in fanfiction n 2 in mediaminer! I just wanted to say THANK YOU! Even though I don't know who wrote them! If you really have an important comment PLEASE email me!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch11: The Concert  
  
It took a few minutes for both the demons to realize that their band had ditched them.  
  
"Look what u did dog turd! You made them leave!"  
  
"Shut up stupid! You're the one that made them leave!" says Inuyasha as he heads for the door.  
  
"Don't you leave me here talking to myself dog breath! And by the way stay away from MY Kagome!"  
  
That made Inuyasha stop and turn around, "Your Kagome? YOUR KAGOME!? Listen up wolf, Kagome is not yours! SHE'S MINE!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I LOVE HER!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE HER SHE'S MINE!"  
  
"SHE IS NOT!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO YOU!"  
  
"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY HALF BREED!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha and Koga were about to rip each other out Kagome walked in the room,  
  
"Uh hey guys! I forgot my jacket, are you guys done? We're going out to eat."  
  
"Let's go Kagome!" says Inuyasha as he pulls her by her hand out of the room.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY WOMAN MUTT!" says Koga running after them.  
  
"Uh what was that about?" asks Kagome as they arrive outside.  
  
"Nothing, put this on." Yash says as he hands her a helmet and gets on his bike with Kagome soon to follow.  
  
Koga got outside right when Yash and Kag were pulling out, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY WOMAN DOG TURD!"  
  
Inuyasha speed off leaving the angry wolf demon behind.  
  
"Where we going Yash?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
Inuyasha stopped the bike in front of a deserted beach, "What are we doing here Yash?"  
  
"I just wanted to show you this place, I always come here when I want to be alone."  
  
"But I thought we were going to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Look down there" he pointed to a small shack.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"That sells the best hotdogs around!"  
  
Kagome laughed and followed Inuyasha to the stand.  
  
They soon got their hotdogs and decided to eat them while walking and talking on the beach.  
  
"This is really good!" says Kagome as she takes a bite of her hotdog.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah I thought you would like it."  
  
They continued to walk down the beach in a confertable silence, just enjoying one another's presence.  
  
"I'm glad you brought me here Inuyasha."  
  
Yash nodded, "I haven't been able to open up like this since..."  
  
"Since who Yash?"  
  
"No one!" he says as he shakes his head as to erase a memory.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"Its not that I don't want to, it's just it's hard to talk about it."  
  
"I understand, you don't have to tell me."  
  
Yash grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "but I want to."  
  
Kagome nodded and they both sat down in the sand.  
  
"Her name was Kikyo, I met her right after we started our tours 2 years ago. It was really great at first, she was the first person I could actually talk to. I couldn't even talk to Miroku like I could to her and Miroku and I have been friends since the 3rd grade. When she met the rest of the guys no one really liked her, they said they had a bad feeling about her, but I wouldn't listen. I was too blinded."  
  
"Did you love her?" asked Kag in a small voice.  
  
"I did," Yash said looking at her, "I talked the guys into letting her to come on the tour with us. She came and it was great, well it was for the first few shows. After that she started yelling at me for no reason and disappearing in the middle of concerts. I finally found her fucking a guy behind the theater that we were performing in. After that I shut myself out, until you..."  
  
"I know how you feel, love is hard and almost every time you get hurt but I think there is one special person out there for you."  
  
"Like soul mate?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yeah something like that, just not as cheesy!"  
  
They both laughed then fell into a confertable silence once again.  
  
"Thank you Yash."  
  
"For the hotdog? No problem!"  
  
"No not for the hotdog," she says smiling and hitting him playfully, "for sharing this with me."  
  
Instead of saying anything he leaned down and captured her lips and laying her down in the sand. They continued to kiss until they both needed some air.  
  
"I wish we could stay here forever." Kag says looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah me too," says Yash as he looks down at his watch, "SHIT ITS 6:30! Sesh is going to kill me!"  
  
Yash and Kagome raced off to his bike and speed off back to the theatre.  
  
* ~ Meanwhile Back at the Theatre ~ *  
  
"I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"  
  
"Sesh calm down, he'll be here!" says Rin trying to calm him down.  
  
"ITS NOT ENOUGH THAT HE ISNT HERE BUT HE DRAGED KAGOME WITH HIM TOO!"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of let that dog turd take my precious Kagome." Says Koga leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm sure both of them will be here." Says Miroku calmly.  
  
"HE BETTER BE HERE," says Sesh, "OR I WILL..."  
  
"You will what?" asks Yash as he and Kagome rush in out of breath.  
  
"INUYASHA! THE CONCERT STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!"  
  
"Keep your panties on Sesh! I'll be ready!" and with that he and Kagome left to get dressed. ((In separate rooms pervs! Lol))  
  
The crowd was screaming. Hundreds of people came, fans of both the Demons and the Shikons were there.  
  
"OK!" says Sesh, "I don't want to pressure you but this is your first concert together and we will have to see how the crowd reacts because if it doesn't work..."  
  
"It will work," says Inuyasha, "Now lets go!"  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the band made their way onto the pitch black stage and to their instruments.  
  
When Miroku hits his drums sticks together the lights came on and the music started.  
  
Inuyasha started to sing with Koga as backup.  
  
* I think I'm breaking out  
  
I'm going to leave you now  
  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
  
And even though I know  
  
That everything might go  
  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything  
  
You can't stop me now  
  
You can't hold me down  
  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
  
I've made it this far now  
  
And I'm not burning out  
  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything  
  
Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything *  
  
When the song was over they soon started another one.  
  
Inuyasha stared to sing with Koga and Shippo as backup.  
  
* Home, is this a quiet place where you should be alone?  
  
Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own?  
  
I don't know, but I can tell this isn't you, your cover's blown  
  
But oh no, don't you dare hang up this phone  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe  
  
Give me space so I can sleep  
  
Give me space so you can drown in this with me  
  
In this place  
  
The lonely escapade in outer space  
  
There's no anecdote for irony, You say  
  
that you have,  
  
when you know,  
  
That you don't,  
  
and you say,  
  
that you can,  
  
When you know,  
  
that you won't  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe  
  
Give me space so I can sleep  
  
Give me space so you can drown in this with me  
  
Hey! Give me space but I can't breathe  
  
Give me space but I can't sleep  
  
Give me just one inch I swear that's all I need, oh  
  
These battered walls and TV screens  
  
Sometimes they make me want to scream  
  
Ahhh!  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe  
  
Give me space so I can sleep  
  
Give me space so you can drown in this with me  
  
Hey! Give me Space but I can't breathe  
  
Give me space but I can't sleep  
  
Give me just one inch I swear that's all I need *  
  
"THANK YOU LA! NOW WHERE TAKING A BREAK! UP NEXT THE SHIKONS!" says Yash as he and the rest of the band walked off stage.  
  
Backstage the girls met them.  
  
"That was great guys!" says Kilala excitedly.  
  
"Ok girls your up next!" says Sesh.  
  
They all nodded and went off to put the last minute touches on their outfits.  
  
"Remember Yash and Miroku," Sesh says, "you're in the second song with Kagome! Be ready too! Miroku you know that you are going to play the drums the first song while Sango sings right?"  
  
"Yes Sesh, I know!" he said rushing off to get ready.  
  
"Ok just making sure!" then he rushed off to talk to one of the backstage helpers.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled Kagome aside.  
  
"I wanted to say good luck!" he says as he pulls her into a kiss.  
  
"Uh hate to interrupt," says Sango, "but we have to go on stage!"  
  
"Right!" says Kag, "Thank you! See you in the 2nd song!" then she walked onto the now pitch black stage.  
  
Kag and Sango got into their spots and the music started with both of them singing.  
  
* All my people in the crowd.... *  
  
But as soon as the lights came on Kagome stopped singing... he was in the front row.  
  
A/N: AHHH! Don't kill me!! I'm sorry but I really wanna kno if you really like this story! PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAP UP SOON! Please review review review review! Thank you! BTW the songs were.... "Way Away" by Yellowcard and "Space" by Something Corporate. ((both REALLY good bands!))  
  
FoamyFun 


	12. The Concert part 2

A/N: 70 REVIEWS! WOW IM EXCITED! You guys are SOO sweet! Thank you so much for everything! Well here is the next chappie! I hope u guys enjoy it!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch12: Concert part 2  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it! How dare he! How dare he show up here at her concert!  
  
Sango nudged Kagome, "Hey Kag? You ok? The song started." Sango looked at her friend, her face showed so many emotions she could not keep up. When Sango looked where Kagome was looking and found the source of her friend's devastation. Standing there smiling was Hojo.  
  
"That bastard!" Sango says as she looks over to Kagome. Sango looked into her friend's eyes. All she saw was sadness and tears threatening to spill over, "Oh Kag..." but before she could finish Kagome ran off the stage.  
  
Sango looked back at her band mates meeting there confused stares until they noticed what was went wrong. Before turning and joining her friends backstage she quickly turned to the crowd, "Hey guys! We're having some technical problems! We'll be back in a minute!"  
  
Most of the crowd booed but what did you expect. Sango quickly ran off the stage to go find her friends.  
  
Inuyasha was backstage finishing getting ready for next song when Kagome burst into his room crying. He quickly turned to her and embraced her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" he said in a serious voice. Kagome shook her head and buried her head deeper into his chest.  
  
"Kagome!" Yash said while shaking her, "tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"THAT BASTARD IS HERE!" she yelled at him before breaking down and crying again.  
  
Yash didn't need to ask who the bastard was, he knew, it was Hojo.  
  
"I'm going to kick his ass!" Yash says while heading to the door but quickly stopped by Miroku, "We both know Yash that's not a good idea! The best thing to do is calm Kagome down and try to get her back on stage. This could ruin all their careers!"  
  
"FUCK THEIR CAREERS! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKER!"  
  
"SHUT UP LITTLE BROTHER!" Sesh yelled as he came into the room, "You know that ruining their careers is the last thing Kagome wants to do! Now go calm her down! She need you right now Inuyasha, I know you haven't had people that really need you, but now you do!" Then he turned and walked out of the room to try to calm down the crowd who were getting restless.  
  
Miroku looks at the fuming Inuyasha, "You know she's right man, she needs you." Then he closed the door behind him giving them some privacy.  
  
Inuyasha finally turned to the shaking Kagome. She was now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Inuyasha knees in front of her brushing some of her hair off her face. Kagome sniffed and looked at him.  
  
It was funny even with her hair all messed up and her mascara running Inuyasha still thought she was the most beautiful woman on the earth, he would never tell her of course, at least he didn't think he would.  
  
Yash leaned in to kiss her but Kagome quickly pulled away. Yash stared at her with confused eyes. Kagome quickly got up and made her way to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't do this!"  
  
"Do what Kagome?"  
  
"THIS! You! Me! Us! I can't!"  
  
Inuyasha started to make his was to her but was stopped by her voice, "NO! Stay away!"  
  
"I can't." he said as he continued to make his way to her.  
  
"STAY AWAY! WHY CANT YOU STAY AWAY!?"  
  
"I wont let you get away." He whispered to her as he pulled her into a hug. Kagome struggle for a little finally giving up knowing that he was stronger than she was.  
  
"Why can't you stay away?" she asked again.  
  
"Because," Yash says as he looks into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Kagome to say the least was shocked, "You can't." she says shaking her head.  
  
"But I do. Weren't you the person who told me about soul mate? Well I think your mine." He whispered giving her a half smile.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head, "love only brings pain! We both know that!"  
  
"Love also gives us something to live for! It gives us hope! And no matter how much you don't believe me I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" he yells then pulls her into a deep kiss.  
  
Kagome immediately returned the kiss with as much passion. From the moment she met Inuyasha, she knew they shared a connection, and by spending time with him she quickly found out that she loved him.  
  
They both pulled back gasping for air, "I love you too." Kagome says breathless.  
  
Inuyasha smiled quickly pulling her into another deep kiss. Kagome's hands went immediately to his hair tangling her finger in it while Inuyasha griped her hips. When they pulled back they both smiled and Yash held her tightly against him.  
  
There was a light knock on the door and they both looked up, it was Miroku.  
  
"Uh I don't mean to interrupt or anything," he said winking to Yash, "but Sesh need to know if you're ok Kagome and can continue the concert or just cancel it."  
  
"We can't cancel it!" Kagome says.  
  
"Are you sure Kag? I mean we can always have it next week." Yash says to her.  
  
"NO! This isn't only my career it's the girl's too! I can't ruin this for them!" she says as she walks out.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku quickly follow her out.  
  
Kagome was met by her friends, they all looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm ok guys! Sorry I ran out!"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" asks Rin.  
  
"I fine I promise! Now lets get out there and give them a badass concert!"  
  
The girls nodded and made their way to the stage, then Yash grabbed Kagome's hand, "Are you sure your ok? I swear I'm going to kill that bastard if he dares..."  
  
"INUYASHA! I'm ok! It's ok! I doesn't matter anymore! He doesn't matter anymore!" Yash nodded and quickly kissed her.  
  
Kagome walked back out on stage and was greeted by thousands of screaming fans.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry about that! Are you ready to start this thing!"  
  
The music started and Kagome and Sango started singing as well as dancing to the music. * All my people in the crowd  
  
Grab a partner take it down!  
  
(K:] It's me against the music  
  
[S:] Uh uh  
  
[K:] It's just me  
  
[S:] And me  
  
[K:] Yeah  
  
[S:] C'mon  
  
[S:] Hey Kagome?  
  
[K:] Are you ready?  
  
[S:] Uh uh, are you?  
  
[K&S:] No one cares  
  
[K:] It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
  
[K&S:] To hell with stares  
  
[K:] The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
  
[K&S:] No one's there  
  
[K:] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
  
[K&S:] Tonight I'm here  
  
[K:] Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey *  
  
The back up dancers suddenly sprung up dancing around them.  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
* [K&S:] All my people on the floor  
  
[K:] Let me see you dance  
  
[S:] Let me see ya  
  
[K&S:] All my people wantin' more  
  
[K:] Let me see you dance  
  
[S:] I wanna see ya  
  
[K&S:] All my people round and round  
  
[K:] Let me see you dance  
  
[S:] Let me see ya  
  
[K&S:] All my people in the crowd  
  
[K:] Let me see you dance  
  
[S:] I wanna see ya  
  
[K&S:] So how would you like a friendly competition  
  
[K&S:] Let's take on the song  
  
[K&S:] It's you and me baby, we're the music  
  
[K&S:] Time to party all night long  
  
[K&S:] We're almost there  
  
[K:] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
  
[K&S:] My soul is bare  
  
[K:] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
  
[K&S:] Baby feel it burn  
  
[K:] From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
  
[K&S:] You lose your turn  
  
[K:] Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
  
[K:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
I w anna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
[CHORUS - as before]  
  
[K&S:] Get on the floor, baby lose control  
  
[K&S:] Just work your body and let it go  
  
[K&S:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
  
[S:] Hey Kagome  
  
[K&S:] We can dance all night long  
  
[S:] Hey Kagome, you say you wanna lose control  
  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
  
C'mon Kagome lose control, watch you take it down  
  
[K&S:] Get on the floor, baby lose control  
  
[K&S:] Just work your body and let it go  
  
[K&S:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
  
[S:] Hey Britney  
  
[K&S:] We can dance all night long  
  
[CHORUS - as before]  
  
[S:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
  
C'mon Kagome take it down, make the music dance  
  
All my people round and round, party all night long C'mon Kagome lose control, watch you take it down *  
  
The song ended and Kagome and Sango smiled at each other. Sango made her way back to the drums.  
  
"Ok now guys," Kagome says to the crowd, "Now I want you to help me welcome 2 of my personal friends! Give it up for Inuyasha and Miroku!  
  
The crowd was going wild as Miroku and Inuyasha stepped out onto the stage.  
  
"WHATS UP LA!" Miroku shouted.  
  
The crowd continued to cheer as the music started.  
  
[Inuyasha & Miroku)  
  
(Yash)  
  
* We gonna go to the club and get crunk with Kagome  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
  
Ying Yang, Kagome  
  
(Yash)  
  
She think she fine  
  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
  
(Yash)  
  
she think she bad  
  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
  
(Yash)  
  
She think she fine  
  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
  
(Yash)  
  
she think she bad  
  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Yeah, this is for all the southern boys out there  
  
Check this out  
  
I see you looking my way  
  
And I know that  
  
You have something to say  
  
Watching every inch of my body  
  
Like you wanted to play  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
I begin to dance just a little bit  
  
To turn you on*  
  
Kagome was now singing around Yash and rubbing up against him.  
  
* I got that boom boom  
  
That you want  
  
Watching me all night long  
  
Hurry up before it's gone  
  
I got that boom boom  
  
That you want  
  
I don't think you should wait  
  
One minute might be too late  
  
You had caught my eye and  
  
I wanted to get to know you  
  
Don't be shy  
  
I want you to come closer  
  
So what you gonna do?  
  
(So here we go)  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
(So damn sexy)  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
(Tonight)  
  
I got that boom boom  
  
That you want  
  
(That you want)  
  
Watching me all night long  
  
Hurry up before it's gone  
  
I got that boom boom  
  
(I got that boom boom)  
  
That you want  
  
I don't think you should wait  
  
One minute might be too late  
  
(Inuyasha & Miroku)  
  
(Yash)  
  
She think she fine  
  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
  
(Yash)  
  
she think she bad  
  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
  
(Yash)  
  
She think she fine  
  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
  
(Yash)  
  
she think she bad  
  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
  
(Yash)  
  
She think she fine  
  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
  
(Yash)  
  
she think she bad  
  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
I got that boom boom  
  
That you want  
  
Watching me all night long  
  
Hurry up before it's gone  
  
I got that boom boom  
  
(I got that boom boom)  
  
That you want  
  
I don't think you should wait  
  
One minute might be too late  
  
I got that boom boom (Yeah)  
  
That you want  
  
Watching me all night long  
  
Hurry up before it's gone  
  
I got that boom boom (Yeah)  
  
That you want  
  
I don't think you should wait  
  
One minute might be too late  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
(Damn you look so sexy)  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
(Adoring me)  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
(Damn you turning me on)  
  
Boom, boom, boom  
  
Boy you look so sexy  
  
Yeah *  
  
When the song was over Kagome smiled and bowed with Yash and Miroku. Then she looked over at Hojo's shocked face and gave him a big smile.  
  
A/N: I hope u guys like this! I'm SOOO tired n it late so imma gonna go! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BTW the songs were... 'Me Against the Music' (by Britney) n ' Boom Boom' (also by Britney featuring the Ying Yang twins) THANK YOU N REVIEW!!!!!  
  
FoamyFun 


	13. Old Fiances

A/N: HEYYYYYYYY! I'm back! Here with a brand new chappie! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been going through a little thing called writer's block! Yeah well I'm back n hopefully y'all will like it! I want to thank all the reviewers for their support and new ideas that helped me write this chappie! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Ok enough of my blabber! On with the chappie!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch13: Old Fiancés  
  
When the song was over she turned to Hojo and gave him a big smile. She looked into his shocked eyes with a look like 'I made it with out you and I'm happy'.  
  
Then Kagome turned to Yash, he was smiling down at her, "see you did it!" he whispered to her.  
  
"Only because of you." Kagome says before she kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha to say the least was a little surprised, Kagome was kissing him in front of thousands of people, but he didn't hesitate to kiss her back.  
  
The crowd was going WILD! There standing in front of them their 2 favorite singers making out! They were still cheering as the couple broke apart gasping for air.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other then Kagome turned to the crowd, "Thank you LA! Y'ALL HAVE BEEN GREAT!"  
  
The crowd continued to cheer as the band walked off the stage.  
  
Everyone was so excited that they didn't notice the only person not cheering in the crowd, "Kagome, this is far from over!"  
  
Everyone backstage was ecstatic! Everyone was hugging each other. Everything was great until...SLAP... "PERVERT!"  
  
"Ah! Oh! Lady Sango! Please! Ouch! Wait! I! Hey! HELP!" said a certain Houshi.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you lecher! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Uh Sango?" says Kilala quietly.  
  
"WHAT! I mean sorry, what did you want Kilala?"  
  
"Uh I just wanted to let you know he's knocked out. I don't think he can hear you."  
  
"Oh! Well uh... Serves him right!" she said before stalking off.  
  
The rest of the group laughed besides Sesh that settled for a small smile.  
  
"Well I would like to congratulate all of you," Sesh said, "The concert went great! And because of that... the tour will continue!"  
  
Everyone cheered, "This calls for a celebration!" says Rin as she gives Sesh a big hug, which he didn't hesitate to return.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the backstage door.  
  
"Shit!" Kagome says, "hang on guys I forgot my jacket in my dressing room! I'll be right back!"  
  
"You want me to come with?" asks Yash, "You know we can use some alone time." He says winking at her.  
  
Kagome laughed then said, "If you come with then we'll never leave! There's plenty of time for that! Wait for me outside it'll only take me a minute!"  
  
"This is your last chance, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" she said smiling at him then turning back and heading for her dressing room.  
  
She walked into the room singing to herself, "Now where did I put it?" she said looking around the room.  
  
Then the door suddenly closed, "Looking for this?"  
  
"Hey Yash where's Kagome?" asks a now fully conscious Miroku.  
  
"She went to get her jacket, she'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Oh ok, do you want us to wait?"  
  
"Nah go ahead, we'll go on my bike."  
  
"Ok if your sure, meet us at The RedJacket, you know that new club that opened up!"  
  
"Yeah I know where that is."  
  
"Yeah ok, we'll see you there." Miroku says while getting into the limo with the rest of the group.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and leaned against his bike waiting for Kagome.  
  
"HOJO! What the HELL are you doing here?"  
  
"Aww Kagome I'm hurt, is that the way you treat your fiancé?"  
  
"Fiancé my ass! You know damn well I broke off our engagement!"  
  
"Our engagement is not broken off, you were having a little temper tantrum so I let you cool off." He says moving closer to her.  
  
"Stay away from me you bastard! You've already caused me a world of pain and I'm finally over you!"  
  
"Yeah I saw you and that damn hanyou! What the hell did you think your were doing?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk bad about him! I love him!"  
  
"You do not! You've been blinded by his charms!"  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Now get out of my way!"  
  
"Your not going anywhere sweetheart!" Hojo said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Never!" Hojo said as he grabs her and pushes her into the wall, "You know Kagome I never got the reason why you wanted to wait to have sex before we got married," he paused and laughed, "Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore, now does it?"  
  
Kagome started to panic, he was going to rape her, no he couldn't!  
  
Hojo had now started to kiss her exposed neck and working his way to her breasts. Just as he was about to rip the fabric of her shirt the door burst open.  
  
"Kagome what taking so," Inuyasha said as he opened the door taking in the sight before him, "YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF HER!"  
  
In a blink of an eye Inuyasha was holding Hojo by the neck, "Apologize to her you bastard! APOLOGIZE!" he said his hold on his neck tightening.  
  
"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome said putting her hand on his arm.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her his eyes flashing red, he instantly calmed down looking into her eyes.  
  
"Put him down Yash, he's not worth it."  
  
Inuyasha put Hojo down but not before slamming him into the wall one more time.  
  
"I'm warning you Hobo! Stay way from her!" then he turned to Kagome, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "Thanks to you."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and led her out of the room.  
  
Hojo watched the couple walk out of the room, "This is far from over Kagome!"  
  
"Do you want to go home Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as they get to his bike.  
  
"No besides everybody is waiting at the club."  
  
"Fuck everybody, if you want to go home, we'll go home!"  
  
"Inuyasha I'm fine! Seriously! Going out and having fun with my friends will do me a lot more good then going home! Please Yash, I'm fine I promise."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive!" Kagome says as she kisses him.  
  
"You really scared me Kagome."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and captured her lips again, "Well how bout we go dancing and forget everything?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both climbed on the bike and headed off for The RedJacket.  
  
A/N: Did u like? Sorry its kind of short! I promise the next chappie will be longer! For those that don't know I have a new fic out! Its called 'Behind the Scenes' please check it out! Thank you! BTW don't forget to review please! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
FoamyFun 


	14. The RedJacket

A/N: Well hello everyone! I'm back again, yes this annoying author is back again with her weird author notes! YAY! Ok any who... I'm sorry the last chappie was so short! I just don't have that much time! School is really piling the homework! But when I do get a chance I do update! I will continue to do so, so don't give up on me! Thank you SO much for all the compliments to the story and to myself! I'm blushing really! Well thank you for all the reviews but don't stop! Please continue to review! I don't own Inu n gang!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch 14: The RedJacket  
  
Yash and Kagome sped off to The RedJacket to join their friends.  
  
They soon arrived at the club, the bouncer let Kag and Yash recognizing who they were.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the crowded nightclub. The music was loud and all around them people dancing.  
  
Inuyasha soon spotted everyone and he and Kagome made their way to them.  
  
"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Sango asked when the finally got to their table.  
  
"Hey! Huh..." Kagome stuttered, "we were huh I mean."  
  
"We were busy." Inuyasha finished for her.  
  
Miroku laughed, "you lucky dog!" (A/N: no pun intended! Lol!)  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and put a reassuring arm around Kagome. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
Sango looked at her friend, this act wasn't fooling her, she knew something was wrong with Kagome. She wasn't going to push it tonight, Kagome apparently didn't want to talk about it. She would ask her later.  
  
The waitress soon came over and asks them for their drinks. They soon ordered (non alcoholic drinks! They're not old enough!) their drinks and started talking random things.  
  
A new song came on as more people got on the dance floor.  
  
Shippo looked at Kilala siting next to him, she sure looked beautiful. She turned her head and caught him looking at her. They both looked away blushing.  
  
Shippo got enough courage and looked at Kilala, "Huh Kilala, do you want to I mean..."  
  
"Are you asking me to dance Shippo?" Kilala said smiling at him.  
  
"No! I mean yes! I mean..." Shippo looked confused then just nodded. "I would love to!" Kilala said smiling at him.  
  
Shippo smiled wide and led the way to the dance floor.  
  
"Aww those two are so cute!" Rin says watching the two teenagers dance.  
  
"Yeah they are, you'll never guess that I caught them making out in the kitchen!" Sango said while laughing, "they were so embarrassed! They both looked like big tomatoes!"  
  
Everyone laughed and joked about things.  
  
"Well does anyone want to dance? Lady Sango?" asks Miroku.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Sango replies giving him a look.  
  
"Please!" he said giving her puppy dog eyes, "I promise I'll keep m hands where you can see them! No groping! Monk's honor!"  
  
"Ok fine, but if you touch me houshi!" Sango says getting up.  
  
Miroku nodded following Sango until Yash called out to him.  
  
"Hey Miroku! There's no such thing as Monk's honor!"  
  
"I know!" Miroku says grinning and following Sango to the dance floor.  
  
Rin and Kagome shook their heads, while Yash laughed and Sesh's lip slightly twitched.  
  
"Well Sesshy let's go dance!" Rin says pulling on his arm.  
  
"Please Rin! Don't call me that in public!" Sesh face turning red.  
  
"Ok! Well would you rather Fluffy? Or..."  
  
"Sesshy is fine!" Sess said getting distressed.  
  
"Oh ok! Well let's go dance Sesshy!" Rin says getting up.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and followed her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey wait I just noticed something!" says Kagome to Yash.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Yash, but where is Koga?"  
  
"Oh him, Miroku told me that he started to dance with this one girls and hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Oh! Well I'm glad he found someone!" Kagome says smiling.  
  
"Yeah me too," says Yash pulling her closer to him, "he'll finally keep his dirty claws away from you!"  
  
Kagome laughed and slapped him playfully, "Oh you!"  
  
"Well do you want to dance?" Kag asks Yash.  
  
"Are you asking me?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well aren't I suppose to ask you?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Well I'm the MAN! Besides I don't dance."  
  
"Ok then, I'm sure I'll find somebody to dance with me." Kagome says walking away from the table to the middle of the crowd.  
  
Inuyasha watched for a minute while Kagome danced. He watched as her hips swayed to the music and how her hair sensually moved in the blinking lights. Inuyasha was actually enjoying the show. Well he was until some guys started to dance around her.  
  
"Ah hell no!" Inuyasha said getting up and making his way to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asks Kagome when he got to her.  
  
Kagome merle smiled and continued dancing, "Dancing"  
  
Inuyasha was getting frustrated, "I know your dancing, it's just that..."  
  
"Would you like to join me Yash? If not I'm sure one of these lovely gentlemen would like to join me." She says looking around.  
  
"No one, except me, is going to join you!" he says as he wraps his arm around her and starts dancing with Kag.  
  
They moved together to the music, they molded like one. Inuyasha started kissing and licking Kagome's pressure point on her neck and moving to the crock of her neck. Kagome moaned but didn't stop dancing. She started to rub against Yash not helping his arousal.  
  
"Kagome" Yash gasped out.  
  
They continued to dance not noticing anyone around them.  
  
They danced to a couple other songs until finally they decided they needed to sit.  
  
They got to the table and found everyone else sitting there.  
  
"Looked like you guys were having fun out there, huh Yash!" Miroku says winking at them.  
  
Kagome blushed and Yash smirked, "You guys ready to go?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm really tired! The concert took a lot out of everybody!" Sango says.  
  
"Yes lets go home, tomorrow you'll have the day to rest and pack but then we are starting the tour, so tomorrow do and get everything you need in LA because then we're heading out. Now lets go." Sesh said leading the way out with his arm around Rin.  
  
The others followed Sesh out, Kag and Yash got on Yash's bike while the others piled into the limo.  
  
About 30 minutes later they all arrived back at the mansion.  
  
Everyone was very tired, I mean it was 3:30 in the morning.  
  
Everyone sleepily walked up the stairs and started to go in to their rooms saying 'goodnight' on their way in.  
  
Kagome stopped Yash on the way to his room, "Huh Yash I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight, I don't really want to be alone."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Sure, just go get ready for bed and meet me in my room.  
  
About 10 minutes later Kag knocked on Yash's door, she heard him say come in and did so.  
  
He was sitting on his bed when she came in and smiled. He was nervous, but he didn't know why. 'Why should I be this nervous? I've had girls come in my room before' He was shaken out of his thoughts by Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure this is ok Yash?"  
  
"Of course it is, now come here." He said as she made her way to him and hugged him.  
  
"Now let's get to bed." Yash says as they both climb in.  
  
They both made themselves confertable with Inuyasha's arms around Kagome hugging her tight to him.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome, I love you"  
  
"Love you too..." Kagome says as she falls into a peaceful sleep soon to be joined by Inuyasha.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up feeling peaceful and safe. She slowly opened her eyes finding Inuyasha soundly asleep.  
  
She looked him, he looked so different. His face was peaceful, almost carefree. She moved along to his hair, a beautiful shade of silver and so soft. Then she moved a little bit more up, finding the object of her attraction. Those cute doggie ears! Kagome smiled as she started to scratch the base of his ears. Inuyasha snuggled closer to her and started to make a low purring noise. Kagome stopped herself from laughing and continued to scratch is ears.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Yash says cracking an eye open.  
  
"Yes, and apparently you are too! That purring noise was so cute!"  
  
"I don't purr!"  
  
"Yes you do! I was cute!"  
  
"Do not!" Yash says but before Kagome could respond he captured her lips sending shock waves all he way through her body. They finally broke apart for air smiling at each other.  
  
"You know," Yash says, "I can get use to waking up next to you everyday."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Well what if you just stayed here in my room?"  
  
"Well wouldn't that get complicated? I mean all my stuff is in my room, then I would have to keep going back and forth! That wouldn't make sense!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at her innocence, "How about if you move in with me, I my room I mean." Kagome shot up from the bed, "Move in?"  
  
"Do you not want to?"  
  
"No it's not that!"  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Ok what? You'll move in?"  
  
"Yes!" Said Kagome smiling.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome down for another kiss but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey there kids!" Miroku says popping his head in the door, "Don't mean to interrupt but breakfast is ready! Should I tell the others you two won't be joining us because you're ahem busy?"  
  
"Shove it monk!" says Inuyasha while throwing a pillow on Miroku's head, "We'll be down in a minute!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome made their way downstairs to eat with the others.  
  
They all sat down talking cheerfully about the day and what they planned to do.  
  
"All of you better get a head start, the plane tomorrow leaves at 7AM." Sesh says, "We're going to his all the main cities like Las Vegas, Colorado Springs..." the list continued with no one listening.  
  
When breakfast was over they all went their separate ways. The girls decided to go to the mall and shop while the guys decided to well sleep and be lazy.  
  
They all met up later that day and hung around and packed.  
  
Around 10pm Sesh said they should go to bed because they would have to wake up early.  
  
Everyone eventually went to sleep anxiously waiting the next day so they could really start their world tour!  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Did you like it? I hope you did because this chappie took me a while! I'm starting to run out of ideas! If you have any please review and tell! Thank you for all the ideas everyone has given me, some way I try to fit them all in! Thank you! I tried to add a little more of the other couples in the chappie, I might start working with them, not sure! Well PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
  
FoamyFun 


	15. Las Vegas

A/N: 100 Review! YAY! Wow I'm SOO excited! I have to admit that I was waiting to get 100 reviews before updating again! I mean I had 98 reviews for like 3 day and I was like come on!!! O well I'm happy now! Ok on with the new chappie! I'm happy everyone enjoyed the last one! Keep reviewing n keep on reading!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch15: Las Vegas  
  
Everyone groggily got up from bed the next morning. Everyone was soon in the limo making their way to the airport. No one said anything because they were all sleeping in the car. Inuyasha was holding Kagome who was fast asleep in his arms, they same for Sesh and Rin. Kilala had her head on Shippo's shoulder and Shippo's head on her head. Koga was fast asleep with his face pressed up against the window. Sango was trying hard not to fall asleep but her head kept falling onto Miroku's shoulder. Sango looked at Miroku and saw him sleeping peacefully. Sango signed and leaned back, falling asleep once more. Miroku woke up and saw the uncomfortable position Sango was in and pulled her into his arms.  
  
About 45 minutes later they arrived at the airport. Each of them filed out of the limo and onto the private plane.  
  
Everyone was pretty much now awake excited that their tour was starting out. Soon everyone started joking and laughing and a couple of slaps were heard from Sango, "Pervert" she mumbled trying to hide a smile. Everyone laughed and got into their seats to get ready for take off when Inuyasha became silent.  
  
"What's wrong Yash?" Kagome asked turning around to him.  
  
"Nothing!" he said quickly.  
  
Kagome gave him a confused look, "Yash..."  
  
"Don't bother Kagome," Sesh said putting his seatbelt on, "Yash is afraid of flying."  
  
"NO I'm NOT!"  
  
"Yes you are." Sesh says calmly.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
Kagome watched in interest as the two demons yelled back and forth.  
  
"Enough!" says Miroku getting in the middle of them, "Kagome if you don't say anything they'll never stop. I'm serious Koga and I bet how long they would argue."  
  
"Yeah," Koga said from his seat, "I be they would continue for an hour." "I said 2" Miroku adds.  
  
"Well who won?" Sango asks curiously.  
  
"No one," Shippo responds, "they both lost. Yash and Sesh were yelling for 4 hours. I'm serious."  
  
Miroku and Koga nodded and sat down in their seats getting ready for take off.  
  
Kagome looked shocked eyed to Yash, who was gripping his armrest tightly.  
  
"Yash?" Kagome asks tentatively, "Are you scared of heights?"  
  
"NO! I'm not scared of anything! I just don't like planes! I feel trapped!"  
  
Kagome nodded understandably and put her hand on top of his, which he quickly grasped.  
  
The plane soon took off and everyone, including Yash, calmed down. They were soon served breakfast and talked quietly enjoying the peaceful ride. They weren't going very far, only to Las Vegas, so they would be arriving soon.  
  
When they stepped off the plane they were greeted with hundreds of fans at the airport calling out their names. Each of them smiled and waved taking time to sign a few autographs and taking some pictures. Each of them eventually got into the limo and drove to their hotel.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Kagome says sitting down on the bed the she and Inuyasha were sharing.  
  
"Really? Well I can think of something more fun then that." Yash said moving closer.  
  
"Inuyasha we can't! We're going to rehearse in..." but the rest of her sentence was cut off by Inuyasha capturing her lips.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her closer deepening the kiss and laying her down on the bed. Kagome soon tangled her hands in his silky hair and moved her hands up to his ears rubbing them lightly. Inuyasha moaned as their tongues continue to battle for dominance. Inuyasha started kissing down to her neck and shoulders. His hands were removing her shirt making her moan. His rough hands sliding against her flat, toned stomach moving up to her breasts. Inuyasha soon tore his mouth way from her neck and looked down at her. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her hair was spread gracefully around her and she was trying to calm down her breathing. He looked at her red lacy bra and decided she would look better without it, even if red was his favorite color. He captured her lips again with his hand rubbing one of her breasts. Inuyasha soon removed her bra and looked down at her, god was she beautiful, no she was perfect. Inuyasha soon swooped down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth making her moan loudly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome says breathlessly.  
  
Inuyasha continued to suck while his other hand rubbing her other breast. They were too into what they were doing to hear the knock on the door.  
  
"Yash, Kag, Sesh wanted me to WHOA!" Shippo says as he walks into the room.  
  
Inuyasha quickly removed his lips from Kagome covering her up with his body.  
  
"SHIPPO! WHAT THE HELL! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Inuyasha says a flash of red passing through his eyes.  
  
"EVER HEARD OF A LOCK MAN!" Shippo says from outside the door, "I just came up to tell you that Sesh wants both of you downstairs! We're going to the stadium to rehearse for tomorrow night's concert! Jeez man!"  
  
"Tell him we're coming!" Yash says.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Shippo says making his way back downstairs.  
  
"Have you ever noticed when we're having fun we seem to get interrupted?" Yash says as he lies down on the bed and watched Kagome put her bra and shirt back on.  
  
"Its your fault, I told you we shouldn't of started anything."  
  
"Oh really," says Yash getting up from the bed and making his way to her, "well you didn't seem to mind. As I recall it you were..."  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome says playfully hitting him.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss and led her downstairs.  
  
When they arrived downstairs everyone was waiting by the limo.  
  
No one said anything and they got into the car. Miroku gave them a knowing smile that made Kagome blush and Yash smirk. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and sat down for the ride to the stadium.  
  
They soon arrived and made their way backstage for costume fittings. About an hour later they all met on stage for the sound check.  
  
"Ok girls you first!" Sesh says sitting in the crowd with the boys. The girls nodded and made their way on stage grabbing their instruments. The music started and Kagome started to sing.  
  
* Fell in love with a boy  
  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
  
He's in love with the world  
  
And sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
  
He turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
  
Oh, I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
  
Come and kiss me by the riverside,  
  
Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating  
  
Oooh ooh ooh [x4]  
  
Red hair with a curl  
  
Mellow roll for the flavor and the eyes were peepin  
  
Can't keep away from the boy  
  
The two sides of my brain need to have a meeting  
  
Can't think of anything to do  
  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
  
He's just lookin for somethin new  
  
I said it once before but it bears repeating  
  
Oooh oooh ooh [x4]  
  
Can't think of anything to do  
  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
  
He's just lookin for somethin new  
  
I said it once before but it bears repeating  
  
Oooh oooh ooh [x4]  
  
Fell in love with a boy  
  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
  
He's in love with the world and sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
  
He turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
  
Oh, I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
  
Come and kiss me by the riverside  
  
Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating, oh  
  
Don't go telling all my  
  
Don't go telling all my  
  
Don't go telling all my lies on Sarah  
  
Don't go telling all my  
  
Don't go telling all my  
  
Don't go telling all my lies on Sarah  
  
Ooooh oooh oooh [x4]  
  
Can't think of anything to do  
  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
  
He's just looking for something new  
  
I said it once before but it bears repeating  
  
Oooh oooh oooh [x4]  
  
Gonna tell you what's on my mind  
  
I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind  
  
Cause it bears repeating *  
  
Kagome finished, her and the girls receiving claps and some whoops from the boys.  
  
The girls smiled and made their way off stage as the boys were getting on.  
  
They too got their instruments and stood ready.  
  
The music started and Yash started to sing.  
  
* Its a good year for a murder  
  
shes begging to jesus, she's pulling the trigger  
  
there's no tears, cause hes not here  
  
she washes her hands, and she fixes the dinner  
  
two men come to rush her away  
  
no ones so sure if her crime had a reason  
  
reasons like seasons  
  
they constantly change  
  
and the seasons of last year  
  
like reasons have floated away  
  
away with this spilt milk  
  
away with this dirty dish water, away  
  
seventeen years, and all that he gave was a daughter  
  
"it's me and the moon," she says  
  
i got no trouble with that  
  
but i am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
  
"it's me and the moon," she says  
  
and it's over, but it just started  
  
the blood stained the carpet  
  
her heart like a crystal  
  
shes lucid and departed  
  
a life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away  
  
away with these nightmares  
  
away with suburbia  
  
shake them away  
  
you marry a rule and  
  
you give up your soul til you break down  
  
"it's me and the moon," she says  
  
"i got no trouble with that, but i am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die"  
  
"it's me and the moon," she says  
  
but what do you say we go for a ride?  
  
what do you say we get high?  
  
but i'm so tired of days that feel like the night  
  
"it's me and the moon," she says  
  
and i got no trouble with that, but i am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
  
i am a butterfly, i am a butterfly, i am a butterfly *  
  
The music ended and the girls and Sesh joined the boys on stage.  
  
"That was good," Sesh says, "now I suggest all of you go rest for tomorrow night's concert! I don't want any trouble! No gambling Miroku! And NO strip clubs!"  
  
"Aww Sesh your no fun!" says Miroku.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to the hotel to rest.  
  
A/N: Well did you like it? I know this one was kinda of boring I hope it will get more exciting soon! That's a promise! Well don't forget to REVIEW! Please! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And If the author is happy then you get a new chappie soon!!! (and yes this is a bribe!) BTW the songs were "Fell in Love with a boy' by Joss Stone & 'Me and the Moon' by Something Corporate. SC is one of my faves so expect some from them!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Remember my bribe! Lol!)  
  
FoamyFun 


	16. One Date can't hurt? Can it?

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I've been busy with school! Damn teachers give WAY too much homework! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love reading all of them they make me feel special and that some people are enjoying my story! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! Any ways on with the fic!  
  
Don't Own Inu!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch16: One date can't hurt? Can it?  
  
Before heading back to the hotel everyone decided to go somewhere to get something to eat. They went to a small peaceful restaurant in the outskirts of the city. They soon arrived and where all eating a peaceful meal together. Good conversation and laughs dominated the night, until Sesh's cell phone rang. He quickly excused himself and went to the back of the restaurant to answer it. All of them watched curiously as Sesh mumbled into the cell phone then made his way to them and sat down.  
  
"What was that about?" asks Rin curiously.  
  
"Nothing important, an old friend needed a favor." Sesh says  
  
"I didn't know Sesh has friends!" Miroku mumbles to Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard that Miroku!" Sesh says calmly giving him a dangerous look.  
  
Sango desperate to change the topic quickly asked, "What was the favor Sesh?"  
  
"Oh nothing major, he just needs somebody to sing the theme song for his new movie."  
  
"And don't tell me" Inuyasha sneers, "you said one of us could do it! Didn't you!"  
  
"Actually it's two of you, it's a duet."  
  
"Well who did you say would do it Sesh?" asks Kilala.  
  
"Well I was thinking Kagome and Inuyasha..."  
  
"NO!" Yash screams. "I'm NOT DOING IT! AND NEITHER IS KAGOME! WE HAD A WHOLE DAY PLANNED AND..."  
  
"I would love to Sesh." Kagome says calmly.  
  
"Uh?" Inuyasha's face falters, "What are you talking about we had a day planned!"  
  
"I know Yash but I've always wanted to do it!" Kagome says smiling.  
  
"You know Yash," Sesh says, "if you don't want to do it, I'm sure Koga would be happy to." "Yeah I would be happy taking dog turd's place!" Koga says giving Kagome a wink.  
  
"There's no way in hell! I'll do it!"  
  
Kagome smiles and gives Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Yash!"  
  
Inuyasha mumbles something and goes back to his dinner.  
  
Sesh smirks and too goes back to his dinner.  
  
After everyone was finished with their dinner, they all went back to the hotel.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing a room, Sesh and Rin were sharing a room, Sango and Kilala where sharing a room and Miroku, Shippo and Koga had their own rooms. Of course each one of these rooms were like an apartment, including a living room with a big piano, a kitchen and a dinning room.  
  
Everyone went back to their rooms to get a good night's sleep.  
  
"Yash, Kagome, you have to be at the recording studio at 11 so be ready tomorrow!" Sesh says before he and Rin retire to their room.  
  
Everyone went to bed quickly tired from the day's adventure.  
  
Inuyasha laid down getting comfy while Kagome was still getting ready for bed.  
  
About 10 minutes later Kagome got into bed.  
  
"Thank you Yash" Kagome says as she gets into his arms.  
  
"Your Welcome... wait for what?"  
  
Kagome laughs and snuggles closer to him, "For doing the duet with me tomorrow, I know you don't want to and..."  
  
"I'd do anything for you." He says as he kisses her forehead.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly at him, "Goodnight Yash, I love you."  
  
"Love you too babe" Inuyasha says as they both fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 3am when Kagome woke up, she had a tune stuck in her head and couldn't get it out. Kagome looks over at Yash and his peaceful sleeping face. Deciding not to bother him she quickly slipped out of bed, closes the door of their room and went into the living room. She's eyes the piano and quickly sat down. Kagome slides her fingers on the smooth keys. Remembering the melody she had in her head she started to play it. It took her a couple tries but she finally got the right keys. She started to hum along with the melody then soon started singing.  
  
* Playground schoolbell rings, again Rainclouds come to play, again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing ?  
  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
  
Don't cry...  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
  
Of yesterday... *  
  
When Kagome struck the last note she heard clapping behind her. Kagome quickly turns around and spots Inuyasha leaning against the wall clapping.  
  
"Yash! I'm sorry did I wake you up? I didn't mean to its just that I had this song and..."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha says walking up to her, "It wasn't the song that woke me up its just that I woke up and went to pull you closer to me and you weren't there, so it was then that I heard the piano and you singing. By the way I like the song."  
  
"Really? You aren't just saying that are you? Because last time you heard me singing you had a lot of suggestions to 'improve' my song."  
  
"Yeah well you want to know a secret?"  
  
"What?" she says walking into his open arms.  
  
"There was nothing wrong with the song," Yash says then whispers huskily into her ear, "I just wanted to spend time with you."  
  
Kagome shivered and leaned closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha started to kiss down her neck and to her shoulders.  
  
"You know," Yash says between kisses, "I don't want to stop this... but... if... we... don't stop... we... wont... get up... tomorrow."  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled away from him. "Your right."  
  
"I hate it when I'm right."  
  
Kagome laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Now lets go to bed ok?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed her into the room to go back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 10:30 when Kagome and Yash left the hotel and to the recording studio, arriving promptly at 11.  
  
They walked into the recording studio hand in hand and into the elevator. When the elevator opened a short stubby man greeted them.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome I suppose? I'm Mioga, the music director. I must say Inuyasha I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"  
  
"Do I know you old man?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome says slapping her boyfriend.  
  
"Well I suppose you don't remember me! I was very close to your parents."  
  
"Yeah well I don't remember you old man!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims again, "Please excuse his manners, he can act like a 2 year old sometimes!"  
  
Mioga laughed and nodded his head, "Yes I'm quite aware of his behavior you should have seen him when he was young! He would always have this play sword that he would swing around and say—"  
  
"Enough old man! We don't have all day! Lets' just do this stupid duet and get it over with!"  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle while Mioga nodded, "This way please, the song you'll be singing is 'At the Beginning'"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha followed Mioga into the recording room while Mioga gave them a sheet of music with the lyrics, which they quickly looked over.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha exclaims while he finishes reading the lyrics, "This is a stupid love song, I'm gonna sound and look all girly now! I'm a puck/rock singer! THIS IS NOT PUNK/ROCK!"  
  
"Calm your self Inuyasha," Mioga says, "Sesshomaru said that you wouldn't have a problem singing it, besides I don't think Lady Kagome minds it."  
  
"I really like it but I know this isn't Inuyasha's style maybe if I can call Koga he would..."  
  
"HELL NO! I'll do it! Let's just get it over with!" Yash says as he drags Kagome over to her microphone, "Let's do this old man!"  
  
Mioga choose to ignore his comment and started the music.  
  
(K): We were strangers Starting out on a journey Never dreaming what we'd have to go through Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
  
(I): No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
(I&K): When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start  
  
Life is a road, and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through At the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you  
  
(K): We were strangers On a crazy adventure  
  
(I): Never dreaming how are dreams could come true Now here we stand  
  
(I&K): Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through At the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's going to tear us apart  
  
And life is a road and I want to going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep going on Starting out on a journey Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing In the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you  
  
The song ended and Mioga clapped, "That was very good you too, We'll just do it a couple more time to get it down!"  
  
Mioga started up the song again and Inuyasha and Kagome started to sing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** MEANWHILE ***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KOGA! IT'S MY TURN!"  
  
"GET OFF ME TWERP! IT'S MY TURN TO PLAY THE GAME!"  
  
"NO IT'S MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" shouts Sango, "Either you two share or I'm taking it away!"  
  
Both Shippo and Koga hung their heads low, "Yes Sango."  
  
"Now that's better! I swear it's like I'm babysitting!"  
  
"At least you're not babysitting alone now are you my dear Sango?"  
  
"What do you want monk?"  
  
"Do I have to want something to come talk to you?"  
  
Sango shot him a glare.  
  
"Ok well I was just wondering, that is, I uh, was just going to go get something to eat and I was wondering if you want to come so we can talk and be alone and..."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah I mean, no I mean, if you want it to be." Miroku looks at her hopefully.  
  
"Well I guess, I'm pretty hungry anyways."  
  
"GREAT! I mean let me go grab my wallet!" and with that he ran to his room and soon came back, "Ready?"  
  
Sango smiled and then turned, "I swear monk! Hands to your self!"  
  
"I promise!" he said putting his hands up.  
  
They arrived at a small restaurant about 30 minutes later.  
  
"This is nice Miroku," Sango says as she walks in, "It's really nice and confertable."  
  
"Yeah we passed it by earlier and it reminded me of you." Miroku says, as he blushes a bit.  
  
Sango smiled and sat down when Miroku pulled the chair out for her.  
  
"I'm really glad you said yes Sango, I really wanted to get to know you."  
  
"Yeah me to, but don't make me regret it Miroku!"  
  
Miroku laughs and says, "I swear I won't, now let's order! I'm starving!"  
  
Sango nodded and looked down on her menu.  
  
Miroku smiled and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, he really liked her but didn't know why. He always had girls throwing themselves at him but he liked this girl, this girl didn't give a damn about him, maybe that's what attracted him to her.  
  
Dinner was great for both of them, lots of laughs surfaced through the night and as much as Sango hated to admit it, she really enjoyed her self. It turns out that Miroku was really funny and clever not to mention handsome.  
  
They arrived back at the hotel and Kagome and Inuyasha were back as well.  
  
"So how was the duet guys?" Miroku asks he sits down on the couch.  
  
"Stupid girly song." Inuyasha mumbles.  
  
Kagome laughs, "I liked the song, but it was girly!"  
  
Everyone nods and laughs at Inuyasha's mumbling.  
  
Soon Sesh comes in and tells them to start getting ready for the concert.  
  
"Don't want to pressure you but this will probably be your biggest fan turn out." Sesh says before he leaves the room.  
  
"Yeah" Shippo says, "our biggest concert ever! But hey! No pressure!"  
  
A/N: Hey whatcha think? Do you like it! I'm SOO sorry it's been a while! But I hope everyone likes this chappie! I don't care if you already reviewed but review again! It'll only take a second! I promise! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE N THANK YOU! BTW: the songs were "Hello" by Evanescence and "At the beginning" Don't know who it's by but it's on "Anastasia"!  
  
FoamyFun 


	17. Surprise!

A/N: HI EVERYBODY! Sorry it's been a while since my last update but school keeps on giving out the homework! Anywhoooo thank you for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I dunno tho... every time I update I seem to be getting less and less reviews! I dunno if you guys don't like it or what! If you don't like where the story is heading please tell me! Any waysssss.... On with the story!  
  
I DON'T OWN INU N GANG!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch17: Surprise!  
  
Soon everybody went to their separate rooms to get ready for the concert.  
  
"I get the shower first!" says Kagome as Yash and her go into their room.  
  
"Hey, why do you get it first?" asks Yash closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Because," Kagome says smiling at him, "you always use up the hot water!"  
  
"I do not!" Yash says pouting.  
  
"Yes you do!" Kagome says still smiling at him.  
  
"Well then," Inuyasha say moving closer to her trapping her between him and the wall then leaning down to whisper huskily in her ear, "what are you gonna do about it little girl?"  
  
Kagome shivered then smiled at him, "I don't know, I guess I'll just..." she says before running past him into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
"HEY! Aww come on now Kagome! That's cheating!" Yash says banging on the door.  
  
"Who said I ever played fair Yash?" Kagome laughs, "don't worry I'll leave you some hot water!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and sat down on the bed to watch some TV, a couple minutes later he heard the shower start.  
  
'Damn wench, she's gonna use up all the hot water! She's gonna use up all the hot water cleaning her hot naked body... ok buddy let's calm down. To late, shit! Damn it! Why does she do this to me? And she's only in the other room too... completely naked all wet! Damn it! Pull yourself together Inuyasha! Ok let's watch some TV! What's on, what's on... let's see..."  
  
Inuyasha soon gave up trying to find something to watch because soon his mind would wonder off to a naked Kagome. Deciding to turn the TV off, Yash laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and thinking of cold things, VERY cold things.  
  
About 10 minutes later the door cracked open.  
  
"Well took you long enough wen..." the rest of his sentence was cut off by the sight before him.  
  
Kagome was standing there just in a towel, hugging all her curves. He long raven hair was wet and falling on her shoulders.  
  
"Huh Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asks stepping into the room.  
  
"Uh yeah... I mean sure... I uh just...uh"  
  
"I forgot to grab my clothes before stepping into the bathroom, sorry."  
  
Regaining control of himself Inuyasha smirked, "You've got nothing to be sorry about, in fact I like you better this way."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Your funny!" Kagome says as Inuyasha continues to advance on her.  
  
"Yeah I'm something alright," Yash says pressing himself to her, "but funny wasn't exactly the word I was looking for."  
  
Kagome shivered at his intense gaze, "really," she says playing innocent, "what word would that be?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned in and nibbled on her ear, "You sure you wanna know?"  
  
Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha quickly captured her lips into a demanding kiss.  
  
Kagome moaned into the kiss as Inuyasha and she fall onto the bed.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from their heated kiss and looked down at Kagome. God she was beautiful and god knows how much he wanted her.  
  
Inuyasha soon captured her lips again in a breath taking kiss then moved down to her neck and shoulders nibbling the whole way down.  
  
Kagome moaned and started to play with his ears. Inuyasha made a low rumbling noise and pressed himself closer to her.  
  
Inuyasha soon removed her towel and captured one of her nipples in his hot wet mouth.  
  
Kagome moaned and arched into him, he soon captured the other nipple in his mouth alternating between one and the other.  
  
Kagome could feel his erection pressing up on her. 'What am I doing?' Kagome thought to herself, "I shouldn't be doing this, after he gets what he wants he'll leave me, just like... NO! He loves you.... So did Hojo... or at least he said he did"  
  
"Stop." Kagome whispered softly.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said still having her nipple in his mouth.  
  
"Stop." She said a little bit louder.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up his head to look at her, "Kagome?"  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry." Kagome says as she gets up and starts to grab her clothes.  
  
"Kagome? What, I?"  
  
"You better go take a shower Inuyasha, the concert is in an hour." And with that she left the room.  
  
Inuyasha sat there looking at the closed door, 'what the hell happened there?' He looked down at himself and decided to take Kagome's advice and go take a shower... a very cold one.  
  
About a half an hour later Yash stepped out of the room and saw Kagome sitting on the bench in front of the black piano. She was already dressed in the out fit for the show, a short black leather skirt and a black leather corset with imbedded diamonds in it. Her hair was down, she kinda looked like a dominatrix.  
  
"Kagome—"  
  
"Hey guys! You ready?" Miroku says as he bursts into the room, "Heh did I come at a bad time?" He says looking between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course not Miroku!" Kagome says as she gets up with a smile on her face, "Don't be silly! We were just waiting for somebody to come get us, we're we Yash?"  
  
"Uh yea." He says as he follows Kagome and Miroku out.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby everyone was waiting when they got there. The girls were wearing the same thing Kagome was except in different colors. The guys were all wearing muscle shirts and jeans. Yash was wearing a red one, Miroku a purple, (a/n: very manly I know!) Shippo a green one and Koga a blue one. Sesh was dressed in his usual suit.  
  
They all filed into the limo talking excitedly about the concert. On the way there everyone was talking and joking around except for Kagome and Yash. They were usually sitting together but each of them sat on separate sides of the limo looking aimlessly out the window.  
  
They soon arrived at the stadium and went their separate ways to put their final touches on make up and hair.  
  
"Ok girls," says Sesh stepping into their dressing room, "you are performing first! Now good luck! You have 5 minutes before you have to be on stage!"  
  
The girls nodded and put their final touches before heading out a hand snaked out at grabbed Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Kagome I need to talk to you." Yash says pleading with her, "it'll only be a minute I promise."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him to a secluded part of the stage.  
  
"Look I'm sorry if I—"  
  
"Inuyasha stop," Kagome says, "look its not your fault its just that, well I'm not ready."  
  
"I know! I should of know! Look I'm sorry I pressured you and—"  
  
"Inuyasha you didn't pressure me, I'm just not ready for that kind of step, it's a big step for me."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I know, and I'll wait as long as you need, I just don't want to loose you."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you" she says quietly.  
  
"Kagome come on! We're due on stage!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Coming! I have to go!" Kagome says kissing him again.  
  
"Good luck!" Yash says as he kisses the tip of her nose.  
  
"Thanks!" she says runs off then suddenly stops, "Inuyasha," she says biting her lip, "you trust me right?"  
  
Inuyasha looked confused the nodded.  
  
"Great! Well I'm see you backstage!" then she runs off leaving a confused hanyou behind.  
  
Kagome stepped out onto the stage and the crowd was going wild. Sesh wasn't lying, there were hundreds of people there.  
  
"WHAT'S UP LAS VEGAS! HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT! YOU GUYS READY TO START THIS THING!" Kagome yells into the crowd, "YEAH LET'S DO IT!"  
  
The music started and Kagome started to dance with the back up dancers then started to sing...  
  
Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
  
I can't wait  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm lovin' it  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
  
To give you up  
  
I took a sip  
  
From my devil cup  
  
Slowly  
  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
It's in the air  
  
And it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I'm ready now *  
  
After Kagome sang the last line of the song she leaned over and kissed one of the extremely hott back up dancers.  
  
Backstage Inuyasha was fuming how dare she kiss another man! The only thing stopping him from going on stage and ripping the guy's throat out was Miroku and Sesshomaru holding him back.  
  
On the stage the crowd cheered as the girls bowed and walked off stage.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha yells when Kagome walks backstage.  
  
"What was what Yash?" Kagome says giving him an innocent look.  
  
"Don't play dumb, what was the kiss?"  
  
"I thought you trusted me?"  
  
"I..." then he realized his mistake, "that was dirty!"  
  
"What was?" Kagome asks smiling at him.  
  
"You asked me if I trusted you before you kissed him."  
  
"Come on Yash have a sense of humor! Besides it was for the show! AND it wasn't even my idea, it was Sesshomaru's!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed then kissed her, "fine, I'll let it go! But don't plan on doing that again, and before you make any more changes to the show run it by me ok?"  
  
"What do I need you permission?"  
  
"Damn straight you do! I mean it would be better if we decide things together." 'Sigh that was a close one!'  
  
Kagome smiled, "Agreed! Now hurry up and get on stage!"  
  
Inuyasha kissed her one last time and went out onto the stage to join his band mates.  
  
Inuyasha waved to the crowd and picked up his guitar, 'YOU GUYS READY! LET'S ROCK!"  
  
The music started and Inuyasha started singing with Koga as back up.  
  
* Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side I need to let go of this pride  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo in my mind  
  
Before this echo can subside  
  
Do I expect to change  
  
The past I hold inside  
  
With all the words I say  
  
Repeating over in my mind  
  
Some things you can't erase  
  
No matter how hard you try  
  
An exit to escape  
  
Is all there is left to find  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo can subside  
  
So I Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side So I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo can subside *  
  
The crowd went wild when they finished.  
  
"YOU GUYS WERE GREAT! THANKS AND WE'RE OUT!"  
  
The guys walked backstage to meet everyone else.  
  
"That was terrific boys!" Sesh says looking a little more excited then he normally does, "Now I have some news!"  
  
"Good or Bad?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Uh it depends how you look at it. Well you see," Sesh starts, "I did a promotional campaign, a contest."  
  
"A contest?" Yash asks suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, a contest, who ever wins gets to go on a date, if you will, with one of the you guys! Both a boy and a girl were chosen, in fact you'll meet them in a few minutes!"  
  
"You mean," Inuyasha says, his temper rising, "you did a contest with out even telling any of us? Do you even know who won?"  
  
"I can's say that I do, the winners were picked by drawing numbers, no one knows."  
  
"You mean," Yash says again his voice rising, "one of us might be going on a 'date' with a possible psychopath!"  
  
"Calm down Yash," Kagome says, "it cant be that bad!"  
  
"Who gets to go on the date?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I don't know," Sesh says, "fan's choice, they'll choose when they get here."  
  
"Umm excuse me?" A tall boy with dark hair and piercing black eyes says, "are you Sesshomaru? I'm Naraku, the contest winner."  
  
"Hello Naraku, yes I'm Sesshomaru, I would like to introduce you to the Shikons."  
  
Naraku smiled and shook all of their hands.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like this guy, he held Kagome's hand way too long and his smiled freaked him out.  
  
"Naraku, have you chosen who you would like your date to be with?"  
  
Naraku nodded, "Yes I have chosen Kagome."  
  
Kagome was a little surprised but smiled and nodded. She felt Inuyasha stiffen beside her.  
  
"Ok!" says Sesh, "now onto meet the other winner!"  
  
The backstage door opened and everyone turned to it.  
  
What Inuyasha saw made him stop in his tracks, 'no it couldn't be'  
  
A/N: OOOOOOO what's gonna happen.... Whose the mystery date...((like you don't already kno!)) Anywhoooo PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!! Songs were Toxic by Britney Spears and Echo by Trapt!! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I made it extra longer for my absence! Sorry about that! I hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!  
  
FoamyFun 


	18. Dates

A/N: Yes I'm back sorry for the delay! I think I'm just gonna start promising a chapter per weekend, it's the only time I have to actually write it! Sorry guys! But don't worry! Summer's just around the corner so I'll have more time then! Anywhoooo THANK YOU for all the great reviews!!! Really encouraging to keep me writing! Enough of my blabbing... on with the chappie!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch18: Dates  
  
What Inuyasha saw made him stop in his tracks, 'no it couldn't be'.  
  
"Inuyasha Darling," said the woman who walked into the door, "you look surprised to see me! I told you I'd be back!"  
  
Kagome and the girls were quite confused, who was this woman? And how did she know Yash? Kagome wouldn't admit it to anyone but she felt a surge of jealousy run through her.  
  
The boys on the other hand were sitting there with their mouths open. One thing was going through all of their minds, 'What the hell is she doing here?'  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
The name struck Kagome like a lighting bolt, 'KIKYO! Inuyasha's ex!'  
  
"Now come on Yash," Kikyo said again, "didn't you miss me?"  
  
Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to step in, "What are you doing here Kikyo, you don't have permission to be backstage!" His voice rising.  
  
"Losing your cool Sesshomaru?" says Kikyo as she looks around the room as her eyes land on Kagome, "a lot has changed since I've been gone, but then again," she says looking at both Kagome and Yash, "a lot hasn't."  
  
"Leave Kikyo," says Miroku stepping in, "you have no business here."  
  
"That's were your wrong monk, I do have business here." She said thrusting a yellow slip of paper at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What is that Sesh?" inquired Shippo.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes, it was the slip of paper the winners were given.  
  
"As you can see Sesshomaru I have big business here, in fact I have a date, and for that matter I choose Inuyasha." (A/n: oooo surprise surprise!)  
  
"No way in hell! I'm not going! I'm—"Inuyasha says as his voice rises.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome says softly interrupting him, "please go, it's for the good of the band."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she actually wanted him to go, he thought she would be the first one to tell him not to, after all she does know their history together.  
  
"I trust you." Kagome says softly so only he could hear.  
  
Inuyasha grasped her hand and pulled her to the side so they could talk.  
  
"Kagome I wont go, I don't want to go."  
  
"I know Inuyasha but please go, besides I have to go to. Tonight when we get back we can share all our awful date experience!" she says smiling at him.  
  
He smiled at her and laughed, he was about to kiss her when he was pulled violently away.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little Kodak moment, but I'm ready for my date." Kikyo says pulling Inuyasha away.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile, which he returned and watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo leave.  
  
Kagome then turned to her 'date' and gave him a smile, "Are you ready Naraku?"  
  
"Of course my lady." He said kissing her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled at his gestured and led him into the parking lot were a limo was waiting for them.  
  
Kagome and Naraku went to a nice French restaurant. They made small talk, it was a nice evening over all but Naraku kept giving her these looks that gave her goosebumps.  
  
After dinner they decided to take a nice walk at the park and after a while they sat down at a bench watching as the moonlight played across the lake.  
  
Kagome couldn't help thinking how romantic this was and how she would rather be with Inuyasha then Naraku.  
  
Naraku slyly put his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer.  
  
Kagome wasn't liking this one bit, his clammy hand on her shoulder, his breath on her ear.  
  
Kagome kept telling her self that she would see Yash in an hour and that everything is ok. Well everything was ok, until Naraku tried to kiss her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome says jumping from his grasp.  
  
"I thought it was obvious," Naraku says giving her a creepy smile, "I'm not going to lie to you Kagome, I want you, I want you bad."  
  
Kagome stumbled back giving him a disgusted look.  
  
"Now how about you make this easy," Naraku says moving closer to her, "and come back to my hotel room with me so we can be alone."  
  
"There is no way in hell that I'm going anywhere with you!" Kagome says turning away from him and going back to the limo.  
  
"Don't ever turn you back on me you bitch!" Says Naraku as he grabs her from behind.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard!" Kagome says as she kicks and screams from his grasp.  
  
"Give it up Kagome! You need a real man, or in this case a real demon! You don't need to be associated with a HALF BREED!"  
  
"You cocky son of a bitch! LET ME GO!" Kagome says as she elbows him in the stomach and knees him where it hurts.  
  
"You little bitch." Naraku gasps clutching his prized possessions.  
  
Kagome didn't hear the rest he said but just ran back to the limo telling the driver to take her back to the hotel as soon as possible.  
  
When they arrived Kagome quickly made her way upstairs, 'Inuyasha should be back, its already 2 anyway. I won't bother Sango and the girls until tomorrow.'  
  
Kagome unlocked the door of her and Inuyasha's room and made her way in. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Kagome heard some noises in the bedroom and decided that Inuyasha was just watching TV waiting her to get back.  
  
She smiled and thought how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. She took off her jacket and purse and set them on the table and made her way to her and Yash's room.  
  
She couldn't help but have a déjà vu as she touched to doorknob, it was exactly how she found Hojo cheating on her. She quickly brushed the thought way and decided that she need at kiss from her boyfriend. She quietly turned the door with a smile on her face.  
  
But just as she opened the door her smile turned into a deep frown and tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
The room was dark but she could still make out the shapes. Kagome quickly turned on the light and had her worst fear realized.  
  
Inuyasha was naked on top of an equally naked Kikyo. Just was Kagome walked in the door was when both Kikyo and Inuyasha hit their climaxes.  
  
Kagome backed up against the wall with tears freely coming out of her eyes. Kikyo was the first to see Kagome and gave her a big smile, "That was wonderful my love, don't you agree?"  
  
"Oh god yes, I love you so much." Inuyasha responded rolling to the side and lying down next to Kikyo. Inuyasha just then saw Kagome by the door, he was so confused, Kagome was suppose to be next to him and bed and— just then he realized it.  
  
He turned to Kagome, which was now sitting against the wall tears streaming her beautiful face. Her eyes held an emotion he had never seen before. So many emotions where flashing through them he could not keep up. Love, Hatred, Betrayal. He couldn't have. He looked next to him and saw Kikyo with a smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and grabbed the sheets with him, "You bitch!" he said to Kikyo, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
  
Kikyo merle laughed as he continued his outburst.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome and made him way to her, "Kagome I—"  
  
"How could you?" she says quietly, "How could you?" her voice rising, "HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU!"  
  
"Kagome—"  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Just then Sesshomaru and Miroku burst through the door.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asks Sesh alarmed by what he's seeing.  
  
Inuyasha turned to them, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"What happened man?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened," says Kikyo in a sly voice, "Yash and I just had sex when that little tramp got here and spotted us, how dare her for interrupting!"  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Inuyasha says lunging at her, his eyes turning a crimson red.  
  
"We have to stop him Miroku," Sesh says, "he'll kill her if we don't!"  
  
Sesh and Miroku went after Yash pulling him off of Kikyo. Inuyasha turned to them his eyes still red, "Go away! I'm going to kill her!"  
  
"As much as I would enjoy that," Sesh says, "I can't let you do that!" And with that he punched Inuyasha square in the jaw knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Miroku, call security, tell them to get this tramp out of here." Sesshomaru says.  
  
Miroku nodded and left the room. Sesh then turned his attention to Kagome and kneeling down next to her, "Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
"Do I look alright?" she says still looking at Inuyasha's unconscious body.  
  
"I suppose not, I just—"  
  
"How could he do that to me?" she says turning to look as Sesh, "I loved him so much."  
  
"I know, my brother is stupid, but I know he never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Well it's too late for that now."  
  
"I know, and I know whatever his excuse is it wont be enough."  
  
"That's why you understand I have to go."  
  
Sesh looked at her for a moment before nodding, he helped her stand up and pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple thousand dollars, "Go find another hotel and clear up your head. Tomorrow come back and we'll talk."  
  
"I don't know if I'm coming back."  
  
"I understand"  
  
A/N: AWWWWW I'm going to cry! Not too long I know but I'm kinda building up suspense... kinda! Anywhoooo REVIEW! Reviews make my happy and when the author is happy you get a new chap faster! (My bribe from the previous chappies still stands! Lol!) ANYWHOOO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
FoamyFun 


	19. The Reason

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE!! I just got my first flame! I was soooooo sad....and a lil pissed! I was really starting to feel confertable, I mean I had 143 reviews and all of them were positive... then this comes along! I was so sad! It ruined my day! THANKS! Here's the 'Flame" and my response to it!  
  
"me-flame-you 2004-05-07 18 Anonymous wow what a surprise. NOT! that chapter was so predictable. Let me guess Kikyo use some kind of spell or something to make herself look like Kagome so Inuyasha would sleep with her. There are so many storys out there like that. So Kagome finds out Inu was under a spell and things are ok and she goes back to him. BORING! The story was so good up untill this point. Oh well. Another story bites the dust. I'm sure If you can you will erase this flame so no one else can see it."  
  
Well where do I start.... Hmm well I didn't erase it, in fact I put it on ch19 so everyone could see it. Second of all I'm really sorry "another story bit the dust" but no offense but u have NO IDEA what I have planned for this story and maybe if you would wait and not bite my head off maybe you would find that out! On the contrary of what you said, "me-flame-you" people are calling my story original. Now I have to admit the whole Inu cheating on Kag with Kikyo isn't original but I needed something to break them up. It's a free country so if you don't want to keep reading it, that's fine, but I would encourage it, you'll be surprised.  
  
ANYWHOOOO Wow sorry I had to get that out of my system. I'm a really nice person, REALLY, I'm not mean but GEEZZZ!!! WOO! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS THAT I GOT! I really appreciate it! I guess I should be thankful for the flame too, I mean every good author has a couple people that don't like their stories, I guess it's the only way you know people are really reading and paying attention to what you say. Enough of me...here's the chappie!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch19: The Reason  
  
Inuyasha woke up with his head throbbing.  
  
"Huh, damn where am I, what happened?" Inuyasha looked around and slowly sat up from his uncomfortable position on the floor, it was only then he spotted Miroku sitting on the bed.  
  
"Miro—"  
  
SLAM! Miroku's fist had just come in contact with Inuyasha's jaw sending him flying backwards.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his jaw, his eyes flashing red for a minute, "What—what the hell was that?"  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit Inuyasha, you better be fucking thankful that you aren't dead." Miroku says rubbing his hand.  
  
"Dead? Miroku what the—"  
  
"How could you do that to her Inuyasha, you told me you loved her!"  
  
"Do? What did I --," suddenly all of last nights memories came flashing back to him, "shit! Miroku where's Kagome?"  
  
"Gone"  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Fuck Inuyasha, she's gone! She's gone because of you! She's gone because you hurt her!"  
  
Inuyasha got up, stumbling towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asks Miroku.  
  
"Why the hell do you care."  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha! I care! Kagome is like a sister to me! The only reason why your not dead is because you're my best friend man!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a minute then he went and sat down, his back to the wall, his head between his knees.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku quietly asks, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know man I don't remember everything."  
  
"Well tell me what you do remember then."  
  
"Well me and Kikyo left the stadium in the limo..."  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Come on Yashie!" Kikyo says pulling Inuyasha's arm and leading him into the limo.  
  
"Let go of me bitch!" Inuyasha says as they get into the limo.  
  
"Aww Yash your being so mean!" Kikyo says making a pouting face, "Besides I did tell you I would be back!"  
  
"I don't want you back bitch!"  
  
"Yeah I saw you replaced me with that little whore!"  
  
"Leave Kagome out of this!"  
  
"She does look a lot like me, although I have to admit I have better boobs and my god, that hair it looks like she hasn't brushed it in ages!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT THE FUCK UP KIKYO!" He says as he grabs her neck and presses her up against the window.  
  
"Oh so you want to fuck do you? I thought you would at least wait until later, but if your up for it why not?" Kikyo says pressing her self to him.  
  
"Uh, you disgust me!" he says pushing her back.  
  
The limo stopped and Inuyasha quickly got out. Inuyasha was greeted with heavily bright lights.  
  
"Where are we?" Inuyasha asks looking around.  
  
"Hell" Kikyo responds smiling.  
  
"Well no shit, anywhere is hell with you."  
  
"Your so nice Yash, you know just what to say to make a girl smile."  
  
"Feh, it's a curse. Now where are we really."  
  
"I told you, 'Hell'. It's the hottest new bar. I thought that we could have some drinks and talk. You know you can't refuse, I own you for tonight!"  
  
"Oh lucky me." Inuyasha says sarcastically.  
  
"Now come on!" Kikyo says grabbing his hand, "Let's get inside!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo made their way inside the smoky club and into the back where a private room was waiting for them. Inside the room the wall was lined up with couches and a few tables, in the center of the room was a pool table.  
  
"Feel like playing pool Yash? You know I'm good at handling balls." Kikyo says giving him a wink.  
  
Inuyasha shivered then shrugged, "Sure why not, anything to make this night go by faster."  
  
Soon a waitress came by to get them some drinks, Kikyo ordered for them while Inuyasha sat down on one of the couch seats.  
  
"Isn't this fun Yash?" Kikyo asked sitting next to him, "Now why did we ever break up?"  
  
"Because you cheated on me bitch."  
  
"Oh right! That! Aren't you over that now! It was such a long time ago! Besides he didn't mean anything to me and it wasn't a big deal."  
  
"A big deal? You were fucking him at one of my concerts you dirty skank!"  
  
"Ok I see I'm not getting anywhere with you."  
  
"You aren't. I'm happy Kikyo, can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"But I want you to be happy with me! Can't you be happy with me?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I'm happy with Kagome."  
  
Kikyo was about to say something when the drinks arrived.  
  
"Ok enough of the past!" Kikyo says lifting up her drink and handing Yash his, "to the future!"  
  
"Feh." 'That's right, to a happy future with Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha took a big gulp of his drink.  
  
"How about we continue playing Yash? We can keep talking."  
  
"Sure, feh, whatever." Says Inuyasha as he takes another big gulp from his drink, "Hey Kikyo? What is this?" he says pointing to his drink.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just something I cooked up!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
"After that," Inuyasha continued, "it was all hazy. I just remember telling Kikyo I needed to go home, her telling me she was walking me to my door because I was drunk off my ass."  
  
"How did Kikyo get inside though? Did you invite her in?"  
  
"Of course not you dumb ass!"  
  
"I wouldn't start the name calling Yash, just continue the story."  
  
"Whatever, all I know is that Kikyo must have slipped in when I opened the door. I shut if after me, the room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I felt a pair of arms go around me and someone kissing my neck, I thought it was Kagome so one think led to the other, you know the rest."  
  
"So you didn't do it on purpose?"  
  
"Of course not man! I'm not stupid! I don't want to lose her! I love Kagome!"  
  
"Look man I have to go talk to Sesh and fill him in. Don't come out of this room, everyone is pretty pissed at you. I said I wouldn't kill you but I can promise anyone else wont"  
  
"Yeah thanks Miroku."  
  
"No problem man!" Miroku says as he walks out of the room.  
  
"...yeah so that's what happened." Says Miroku.  
  
"My little brother is a dumb ass."  
  
"Well at least we know he didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
"That doesn't matter, what's done is done?"  
  
"Have you heard from her?"  
  
"No, I'm starting to get worried, I hope she didn't do something stupid."  
  
Miroku nodded as Sesh's phone rang.  
  
"Hello... Yes... No... Not yet.... Can we reschedule...When...fine...alright."  
  
"What was that?" asks Miroku.  
  
"The record label wants to hear you guys play, they have some companies that want to sponsor both bands."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah it would be great but the lead singer of the Shikons is missing."  
  
"Yeah that is a problem."  
  
"I'm going to go out looking for her, tell the others I'm gone and tell them what happened. Maybe they'll hate Inuyasha less."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"I know, but one can only hope."  
  
After Kagome had left the hotel she had wondered about the city. At about 4 she finally got to a hotel across town and got a room. That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next day Kagome woke up early, 'I cant sleep, I just don't feel safe, normally Inuyasha's arm would—stop! Don't think about him! I shouldn't of fell for him, but I couldn't help it, I love him so much.'  
  
Kagome broke down crying again, "How could he do that to me?" She says to herself, "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?"  
  
"I don't know." Came another voice.  
  
Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come in.  
  
"Uh? Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
"Kagome, you are an international superstar, when you checked in to the hotel I got a call immediately."  
  
"Oh" she says simply.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I guess, how am I suppose to feel."  
  
"Pretty damn bad?"  
  
"Yep got that down." She says giving him a watery smile.  
  
"Look Kagome I know this isn't the best of time but I need you to come back."  
  
"I can't! I can' face him! I don't want to face him!"  
  
"I know, but the Shikons need you. Our label just called and want you guys to perform for some sponsors, if you don't want to I'll perfectly understand, and I'm sure the girls will too."  
  
"No," Kagome says quickly, "just because I'll going through something it isn't fair I let the girls suffer for my actions."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome gathered up her few belongings and followed him out the door.  
  
"...and that's what happened." Miroku says for the second time that day.  
  
"I hope he doesn't think that it's ok just because of that!" says a furious Sango.  
  
"Look guys go easy on him, he's having a tough time too." Miroku says.  
  
"HE'S GOING THROUGH A TOUGH TIME!?" Sango yells, "WHAT ABOUT KAGOME? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE WE?"  
  
"I know, I know" says Miroku enveloping her into a tight hug, "calm down, Sesh should be home with her any minute."  
  
"I knew that dog turd wasn't good enough for her! I shouldn't of let him near her! THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA ENJOY RIPPING HIM SHREDS TO SHREDS WITH MY CLAWS!"  
  
"KOGA!" says Shippo putting a hand on his shoulders, "now is really not the best time." He says motioning towards Sango and the girls.  
  
Koga was still shaking with anger when Sesshomaru walked in with Kagome.  
  
"Did we miss much?" Sesh says.  
  
"KAGOME!" the group yells running towards her and immediately bombarding her with questions.  
  
"People," Sesh says before Kagome could answer any of the questions thrown at her, "I'm sure Kagome is very tired and would love a bath, Sango please take her to your room."  
  
Sango nodded and gave Kagome a big hug before taking Kagome to her room.  
  
"Now the rest of you," Sesh says, "I don't want any one talking about what happened last night, understand? And make sure to keep my dumb ass of a brother away from Kagome."  
  
"That's going to be hard." Miroku says.  
  
"I know, just make sure he stays away from her. And uh by the way you have to perform for the label in a hour so I suggest you all get ready."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Sesh." Says Shippo sarcastically.  
  
"No problem, no go! And Miroku, go get my brother and tell him to get ready. I will take the girls early then you and the boys can take another limo, you guys are going to perform at a little club called "Refund" just tell the driver, he'll know where to go."  
  
Miroku nodded as he made his way to Inuyasha's room.  
  
When he got there Inuyasha was still sitting in the same place where he left him.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"...."  
  
"Get up"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Get up Inuyasha! Stop acting like a child! We have to go perform for the label in an hour not get up and go take a shower."  
  
Inuyasha solemnly got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower; maybe he could drown him-self.  
  
An hour later everyone arrived at "Refund" it was a small underground club. Sesh had led Kagome and the girls to a corner of the club. The sponsors decided that they would listen to the Demons first.  
  
About 10 minutes later the boys arrived.  
  
Kagome decided to slip away from her friends and go to a secluded part of the club, she really dint want to see Inuyasha right now.  
  
Little did she know a certain hanyou had the same plans for hiding out. You must imagine their surprise when they saw each other.  
  
"Kagome!" Says Inuyasha stepping towards her trying to hug her, "I was so worried!"  
  
"Stay away from me you bastard!" Kagome says stepping back.  
  
"Kagome, I, you don't understand! Let me explain!"  
  
"NO! I perfectly understand! I wouldn't fuck you so you went to some one who would!"  
  
"No! That's not it! Kagome I love yo—"  
  
"DON'T! Don't give me your lies! I'm out of tears! I cant!"  
  
"Kagome—"  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says standing behind Kagome with a hand on her shoulder, "go Inuyasha, get on stage, your up."  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome one last look before getting onstage.  
  
He picked up his guitar and talked to the guys for a minute changing the song that they going to do.  
  
"Umm this song is for a very special person in my life, and I hope she forgives me because I love her very much." Inuyasha says before the song starts.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is yo  
  
Kagome stood at the back of the club listening to the words. She was looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes with tears streaming down hers.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a resaon for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you   
  
As the song ended Kagome ran out of the club, she couldn't stay in there, she just couldn't.  
  
Inuyasha put down his guitar and walked, with his head down, off the stage.  
  
"Wait! Where's Kagome?" Sango asks looking around the club.  
  
Everyone was soon looking for her but they all knew she was gone.  
  
"Is there a problem?" one of the sponsors asks.  
  
"No, none whatsoever." Sesh says giving the best smile he could offer.  
  
"Good," the sponsor says, "Now the Shikons are up. Wait! I only see 3 where is the other one? Where is Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"She's taking some personal time off, but Rin can sing all of the songs."  
  
"Well alright if you think she can."  
  
"Wait Sesh! I can't! Kagome was better!"  
  
"Rin now you don't have a choice."  
  
Rin nodded and her and the girls made their way on stage.  
  
The music started and Rin started to sing.  
  
When the song was over everyone clapped as the girls got off the stage.  
  
"Well I must say," the sponsor says, "that was quite impressive, both bands. I cant wait for all of you to continue the tour."  
  
"We are very thankful for the compliments but I think the bands are going to be taking a little time off."  
  
"You can't!" says the sponsor, "your popular now! What if you aren't when you decide to come back!"  
  
"That's just a risk we're going to take now excuse us, we've had a trying day."  
  
Sesh finished talking to the sponsors they made their way back to the hotel.  
  
When the band stepped into the hotel the desk manager called them over, "Excuse me, Sesshomaru Tensaiga? This was left here for you, its from a Miss Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"What is it Sesh?" Asks Rin.  
  
"A letter."  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM! Well whatcha think! Again I am VERY sorry for my lil or big outburst at the beginning of this story I just hope you all liked this chappie! I made it extra long for all the great reviews I got! The song was 'The Reason' by Hoobastank! ((MY FAVE BAND!! BTW!!)) WOO! I love that song! I just had to add it! YEAH! Anywhoooo REVIEW!!  
  
FoamyFun 


	20. The Comeback

A/N: Well hello everybody! I want to say THANK YOU for all the great reviews!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Ok on with the chappie!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch20: The Comeback  
  
One Year Later   
  
Inuyasha sat grumpily on the couch watching TV with his arms crossed. Sesh was pacing around the living room driving him crazy. He hadn't seen Sesh this nervous since... well since she left.  
  
It was exactly a year ago that Kagome had walked out of his life, maybe that's why he was so aggravated. He hadn't heard from her at all, not once did she call him. He tried for months to look for her, he hired detectives behinds Sesh's back and even went looking for her on his own. Sesh and the others told him to stop and give up, she wasn't coming back, well not to him any ways.  
  
Sango and the others still hadn't forgiven him completely but at least they would talk to him. A month after she left Sesh decided that they would continue the tour with out Kagome. On the letter she left that's what she told him to do.  
  
So here they were in some fancy over priced hotel resting before a show. Everyone was either sleeping, listening to music, or reading.  
  
Sesh continue to pace around the room irritating Inuyasha even more, so he decided it was either strangle Sesh to death or watch TV. Deciding that watching TV would probably be safest he turned to the TV trying to pay attention to the show.  
  
((ON TV))  
  
"Hi this is MTV news, I'm John Norris. Now I'm sure you all know who the Shikons are, and I'm sure you know that a year ago their lead singer Kagome Higurashi left the band, on some 'personal time'. Now don't worry She's back."  
  
Inuyasha immediately popped up from the couch we're he was sitting.  
  
"What's the matter Yash?" asks Miroku who was dozing off on the couch next to him.  
  
"Shut up and listen!" Yash says turning up the volume on the TV catching everyone's attention.  
  
"That's right," John says, "Kagome is back. Back with a brand new solo career! Now the Shikons are still doing great, not as popular but still good. Now the question is why did she leave? Many think that her break up with Inuyasha, lead singer of the demons, is the reason. When we talk to her she said she needed some time to focus on herself. Now leashing out on her own can be dangerous, can she do it? You decide, this is her new video, 'Don't tell Me'"  
  
(A/N: OK guys! Think of the Avril video except replace the hot guy with the had with another hot guy in a had, except his hair is long and black)) (((wonder who that's suppose to be!! Lol!)))  
  
You held my hand and walked me home I know  
  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love cause you're so hard to trust  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that?  
  
You're the one who gives it all away  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
Don't think that your charmin the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
I got you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that, you're the one who, throws it all away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up but you're no wrong  
  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
Better off that way  
  
I'm better off alone anyway   
  
"Well," John says, "I'm sure we can expect a lot from her. I'm John Norris and this is MTV news."  
  
The room was silent, no one dared to move or talk. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the TV screen. He couldn't believe it, that song, that song was for him.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly turned to Sesh, "You bastard! You knew about this! You knew about her going on her own!"  
  
"Is that true Sesh?" asks Sango.  
  
"Yes it is, about a half an year ago she contacted me and said she had been writing a lot and wanted to get into a recording studio to record them. I helped her record it under our label, she wanted to do this, I couldn't refuse her."  
  
"AND YOU COLDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT!" yells Yash, "I HAVE BEEN GOING CRAZY WORRING ABOUT HER! AND YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO HER WEEKLY!"  
  
"I couldn't tell you!"  
  
"WHY NOT!"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO!" Sesh yelled, "She didn't want me to tell anyone."  
  
Sesh's cell phone rang and he went out of the room to answer it.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch still not believing, he knew that song was for him, did she really not want him back, did she hate him that much?  
  
Sesh came back into the room a few minutes later, "Let's go, the concert starts in 30 minutes."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice Inuyasha, not get up." Sesh says.  
  
"I'm not fucking going anywhere!"  
  
"I said now Inuyasha! I'm not asking, I'm telling!"  
  
"You can't tell me to do shit!"  
  
"Don't get me started! I'm not only you manager but I'm also you big brother! I made a promise to our dad when he died that I would take care of you sorry ass! Now get in the car!"  
  
"Come on Yash." Miroku says putting a hand on his friend shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly went out of the room and into the limo with the rest of the band. The ride to the stadium was quiet.  
  
They soon arrived and everyone filed out making their way through the heavily armed security guards and ecstatic fans.  
  
"Ok guys," Sesh says beginning his pep talk before the show (or as much pep as he's got), "big crowd today! Now good luck! You know the drill!"  
  
The demons went out on stage and we're greeted by hundreds of shouting fans.  
  
"HOW IS EVERYBODY!" Miroku says sitting down on his drums, "LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!"  
  
Miroku hit his drums a few times and Inuyasha started singing with Koga as backup.  
  
Your lipstick, his collar.. don't bother Angel  
  
I know exactly what goes on  
  
When everything you'll get is  
  
everything that you've wanted, princess  
  
(well which would you prefer)  
  
My finger on the trigger, or  
  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
  
Me face down, down across your floor  
  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
  
Well just so long as this thing's loaded  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
you've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
this all was only wishful thinkin  
  
let's go...  
  
Don't bother trying to explain Angel  
  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and  
  
How about I'm outside of your window  
  
(how about I'm outside of your window)  
  
Watchin him keep the details covered  
  
You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)  
  
for a sweet talker, yeah  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
you've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
this all was only wishful thinkin  
  
(the only thing I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back)  
  
And will you tell all your friends  
  
you've got your gun to my head  
  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
  
this all was only wishful thinkin  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know you'll never love me  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know you'll never love me  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know...  
  
Why can't I feel anything  
  
from anyone other than you?  
  
Why can't I feel anything  
  
from anyone other than you?  
  
And all of this was all your fault  
  
And all of this  
  
(I stay jealous)  
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
  
for this simple reason  
  
I just need to keep you in mind  
  
as something larger than life  
  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
  
and find a way to blame somebody else)  
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
  
for this simple reason  
  
I just need to keep you in mind  
  
as something larger than life  
  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
  
and find a way to blame somebody else)  
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
  
for this simple reason  
  
I just need to keep you in mind  
  
as something larger than life!   
  
"Ok you guys want more?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
The crowd cheers loud.  
  
"OK LET'S GIVE IT TO THEM!"  
  
This may never start. We could fall apart. And I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear. Feelings insincere. Can I be your memory? So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same. This may never start. I'll tear us apart. Cannot be your enemy. Losing half a year. Waiting for you here I'd be your anything. So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same. This may never start. Tearing out my heart. I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear. (I'd be your memory) Feelings disappear. Can I be your memory? So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same. This may never start. We could fall apart And I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear. Feelings insincere. Can I be your memory? [x2]   
  
The crowd cheered as the demons walked off the stage.  
  
Inuyasha was in better mood after the show, he always was. After the girls performed they made their way back to the hotel, well Inuyasha did, the rest of the group decided to go out and celebrate the good show they had.  
  
Inuyasha walked into his hotel and sat in the dark for a few minutes, 'I'm not giving up on you Kagome!'  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, Kagome's video was on again and he quickly taped it. Inuyasha watched the video several times not taking his eyes off of Kagome. She poured her heart out into the song, and damn it, the guy in the video looked like him, with black hair instead of silver.  
  
She did all this to make it clear to him that she didn't want him back.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Damn it! I love you cant you see that!"  
  
Inuyasha paused the video on Kagome's face, she looked so lost and helpless.  
  
'I did that to her' Inuyasha thought sadly, 'I got to get her back! No matter what."  
  
The rest of the band arrived later on that night laughing on their way in.  
  
Miroku decided to check on Inuyasha before he went to bed, he knew his hanyou friend wouldn't be going to bed any time soon. Miroku knocked on the door and heard Inuyasha mumble a 'come in'.  
  
"Hey Yash! Had a good night?" Miroku asks looking around the room his eyes landing on Inuyasha sitting on his computer, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Ok then, goodnight." Says Miroku looking around the room once more before he spotted the TV still with Kagome's face paused on it, "Look man you got to stop this, you're going to go insane!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah right." Inuyasha answered not paying attention.  
  
"Look I know you love her but you have to think of her to, what if she doesn't want you back?"  
  
"Yeah uh hun."  
  
"I mean she has feelings too Yash she was badly hurt."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Huh! What!?!" Inuyasha says jumping out of his chair and falling back.  
  
"What are you looking at that your ignoring me for... is it porno?"  
  
"Uh get your mind out of the gutter lecher! I was seeing Kagome's tour schedule, I'm going to see her."  
  
A/N: I'm DONE! WOOO! I hope you guys like it! This story is coming to an end, there are only a few chappies left...I think... not sure...hmm... ok Anywhoooo REVIEW!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! More reviews... quicker update! Wink wink!! Lol! The songs were... 'Cute without the E (Cut from the team)' by Taking Back Sunday ((V-V-V very good band!)) and 'Memory' by Sugarcult ((Another good band!)) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
FoamyFun 


	21. What was lost can now be found

A/N: Hey guys! Wow I'm SOOO sorry for the really long wait! I have just been REALLY busy!! I got good news and bad news... ok the good news is SCHOOLS OUT! WHOO HOO!! Bad news..... I have a summer job... so that takes most of my time and the time I have left over I have to cram in family n friends! But don't worry I didn't forget this story and all my reviews are very important to me! Ok now what you're really here after... the NEW chappie.... Read on!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch21:  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" says a heavily cloaked, not to mention suspicious looking, man.  
  
"Shut up! You know I couldn't come alone!" replies a just as heavily cloaked figure.  
  
"It's not my fault you're choosing to stalk you ex- girlfriend!"  
  
"I AM NOT STALKING!" the figure replied drawing much unwanted attention to them.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" says one of the figures throwing off the multiple layers of clothing.  
  
"Miroku! What are you doing! Everyone will recognize you!"  
  
"A little too late for that dumbass, your little outburst already got us caught."  
  
Inuyasha sighed then shrugged, "Feh I knew these disguises were stupid!"  
  
"They were your idea!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Look can we get to our seats the concert is about to start!"  
  
"Feh lets go, I'm here to see Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah you know its funny, maybe that's why WE'RE AT HER CONCERT!"  
  
"Getting a little irritated there Miroku?"  
  
"Lack of sleep man, lack of sleep."  
  
"Yeah ok, here are our seats, hopefully the concert will start soon."  
  
Inuyasha was lucky that Kagome was coming to LA, not as much as Inuyasha was lucky but the rest of the group. They were sick of Inuyasha mopping around the house or the hotel or where ever the hell they were. No one really thought that Inuyasha seeing Kagome was that great of an idea but it wasn't like anyone could stop him any ways.  
  
Everyone was scared of what Kagome's reaction was going to be when she saw Inuyasha, but no one was as scared as Inuyasha himself, not that he would admit it. He wouldn't admit it that he was brought to his knees by just one smile or that he would do anything just for that one special look, no he would never admit that, not the brave Inuyasha, the 'bad boy'. But you could tell, you could tell in the way he carried himself, it wasn't like he use to, his tall proud figure had now plummeted down to a hunching one and now and again he would just get this far away look in his golden eyes. The spark was gone, and he was at that concert to get it back.  
  
"There are a lot of people here." Miroku says looking around.  
  
"Feh I don't care, I only care about one person."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know I know Kagome," says Miroku before being interrupted by the lights dimming down signaling the concert is about to begin, "well speak of the devil."  
  
"Kagome is NOT the devil!"  
  
"Dude! Calm down man! It's a figure of speech!"  
  
"Shut up bouzo! The concert is starting!"  
  
"Sheesh!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"You're making more noise than I am!"  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY!"  
  
"Ok! Ok!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku one last glare that plainly said 'make one more sound and I rip your vocal cords out!'  
  
Just then the lights brightened and from below the stage Kagome appeared. She was wearing a tight black leather pants and a hot red halter top, her hair cascading down her shoulders.  
  
The music started and the back up dancer started to pop up every where on stage. They were all dancing then Kagome started to sing.  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)/ Filthy (filthy)/ Nasty , you nasty (yeah)/ Too dirrty to clean my act up/ If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!) Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move)/ Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof / Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x] / Oh, I'm overdue /Give me some room I'm comin through /Paid my dues/ In the mood /Me and the girls gonna shake the room /DJ's spinning (show your hands)/ Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) /I need that, uh, to get me off /Sweat until my clothes come off It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) /Still jumping, six in the morning/ Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) /No question, time for some action /Temperature's up (can you feel it) /About to erupt Gonna get my girls/ Get your boys /Gonna make some noise /Wanna get rowdy /Gonna get a little unruly/Get it fired up in a hurry /Wanna get dirrty /It's about time that I came to start the party /Sweat dripping over my body/ Dancing getting just a little naughty /Wanna get dirrty /It's about time for my arrival /Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas /Drop your cups /Body's hot /Front to back /Now move your ass I like that /Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking Give all you got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) It's about time for my arrival Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you want To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah... [Redman:] Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina, better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh) Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Uh, what   
  
The song ended and Kagome smiled, "HOW ARE YOU LA!"  
  
She was answered by countless cheers.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming! This is my first concert on my tour and I'm happy to be starting it off with you guys! How about we get this party started!"  
  
More cheers  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, Kagome looked great, and sexy as ever.  
  
Kagome continued to sing a few more songs dancing to most of them and just having a good time.  
  
In between there was a quick number by some acrobats that gave Kagome time for a costume change.  
  
When she came back out the whole crowd took in a breath, she looked beautiful. Her hair still down but now with sparkles in it, now she was wearing a green flowing dress that ended just below her knees. The dress made her look like a fairy, almost mystical, it flowed about her with the grace only a swan could posses.  
  
"I've had a great time tonight! Thank you for being such a wonderful crowd! Now I'm sorry to say that this is the last song!"  
  
The crowd cheered a little disappointed but cheered louder when a new song came on.  
  
Kagome moved gracefully about the stage until she came to a swing covered my flowers. She sat down as the swing started swinging, then she started to sing.  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
The song ended and Kagome smiled, if you looked closely you could see a single tear stream her face.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome says before disappearing backstage.  
  
The stadium soon filed out with the hundreds of fans, except for Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Now I must hand it to Kagome," Miroku says standing up and stretching, "she sure knows how to keep a crowd entertained." He says with a lecherous smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up pervert before I tell Sango."  
  
"I do not know what your talking about, and I would appreciate you not telling Sango anything, I just got her to sit next to me!"  
  
"Maybe she would sit next to you more often if you kept your hand away from her ass!"  
  
"I have to control where my hands go! Family curse!"  
  
"Family curse my ass!"  
  
"Its true! Hey where are you going?" Miroku calls after Inuyasha who had gotten up from his seat and making his way to a secret door that led backstage.  
  
"Come on Miroku! We don't have much time! I don't know if she left yet! Hurry up!"  
  
"Ok ok let's go lover boy!"  
  
"Don't call me lover boy!"  
  
"Oh well would you prefer dog boy?"  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled threatening.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get it! Now is not the time for jokes!"  
  
The two guys made their way through the door and through a dark corridor until they were stopped by a burly security guard.  
  
"Excuse me," he says in a deep voice, "you can't be here, now how about you leave before I am forced to throw you out."  
  
"You place one finger on me and I'll make sure you never walk again."  
  
"Sir may I add that threatening will get you no where except on your ass outside."  
  
"Did no one ever teach you to talk back to celebrities."  
  
"Celebrity? Your no celebrity!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha and Miroku stepped into the light.  
  
"Hey!" the security guard says stupidly, "Your Inuyasha and Miroku from the demons!"  
  
"And hey!" Inuyasha responds, "You're not as stupid as you look! Now move aside!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Sure! Can ya I mean, can ya give an autograph?"  
  
"Yeah huh maybe later." Inuyasha says as he and Miroku make their way farther back trying to find Kagome.  
  
Backstage was still crowded with a lot of people cleaning up and moving things out. Inuyasha made their way through them with out attracting too much attention to them. They made their way until they got to the dressing rooms, on the door it was printed 'Kagome'.  
  
"Ok this is it." Inuyasha says more to himself.  
  
"Look man take your time, I'm just going to go flirt with that make up lady, I mean I'm going to... to... ah forget it." Miroku says before leaving.  
  
Inuyasha took one last breath before opening the door.  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA! You know I should really stop there! You know I was going to but since I took a little longer to update I will not leave you here!  
  
Kagome was still wearing the green dress, her back turned to the door, rummaging through one of her many suitcases.  
  
"Hey David is that you?" Kagome asks when she hears the door open, "Can you please turn the heater up! I'm freezing and I can't find my jacket!"  
  
She continued to look through he suitcase while someone moved around in the dressing room.  
  
Inuyasha quickly took off his jacket and draped it over Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Oh thanks I—"  
  
Kagome stopped when she turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Hello Kagome, Long time no see right?" Inuyasha says scratching his head.  
  
"Inu- Inu- Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I uh though I was obvious, I came to see you."  
  
"W- Wh- Why?"  
  
"Damn it Kagome it thought it was obvious, I love you." Inuyasha says stepping closer to her.  
  
"No," Kagome says stepping back, "please no, you can't do this! I'm starting over!"  
  
"Well I can't start over! I love you!" He says as he continues to steps towards her trapping her between him and the wall.  
  
"Don't do this Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't do what Kagome?" he says their mouths inches away from each other.  
  
"This! It took so long to get over you."  
  
"Are you over me?" he asks looking deep in her eyes, trapping her gaze.  
  
Kagome took a moment before answering, "No I—"the rest on her answer was cut off when Inuyasha captured her lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but kiss back, she missed him so much. She missed the feel of his lips on her, his hands on her body and she even missed their pointless arguments. But he hurt her so much. With the last ounce of strength she had, Kagome pushed him away.  
  
Kagome moved across the room breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. They both looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"I can't do this, we can't do this." Kagome says quietly before leaving the room.  
  
"I know you still love me Kagome, I felt it in that kiss, and I'm not giving up."  
  
A/N: Well I hope you guys liked that chappie! Not sure how many more chappies there are going to be by I know how the story is going to end! Well thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I love you all! Please Please Please REVIEW!!! I depend on every single one of them!!! THANK YOU! BTW the songs were "Dirty" by CA and "Every time" by BS!! REVIEW!  
  
FoamyFun 


	22. Broken

A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long! I've been soooo busy!! THANK YOU for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it! I dunno how much longer this fic is going to be but I do have some new ideas for new fics... check my profile for them soon! On with the chappie!!  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch22:  
  
Kagome was furious, 'How dare he! How dare he come here and threaten to destroy everything I worked so hard to build. I worked so hard to forget him.'  
  
As much as Kagome tried to tell herself that she forgot him the pain in her heart was still there. No matter how hard she tried, Inuyasha would always be in her heart.  
  
"Damn it!" she says frustrated, "Damn him!"  
  
"Excuse me Kagome," says James, her PA, "Mr. Sesshomaru is on the phone."  
  
"Right," she says getting up and retrieving the phone, "Hello? Sesh?"  
  
"Hello Kagome, how are you."  
  
"Cut the crap, you knew he was coming to one of my concerts didn't you?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "yes I did."  
  
"How could you! How could you let him come!"  
  
"Its not like I could stop him."  
  
"You know as well as I do Sesshomaru that you could knock him out in a blink of an eye"  
  
"Don't underestimate my brother Kagome, but I didn't call to talk about that. Do you remember the duet you sang with Inuyasha last year?"  
  
"Yes the one for you friend, huh Mioga right?"  
  
"Yes Mioga, well the movie is finally completed and he personally invited both you and Inuyasha to the movie premiere, as your manager I would suggest you go."  
  
"Is he going to be there?"  
  
"Of course he's going to be there, but that's not all, I would like to do another duet with Inuyasha."  
  
"No."  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"No Sesh."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"How could you ask me to do that when you know what he did to me."  
  
"I also know that he loves you"  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Kagome stop this foolishness! We both know you still love him! If it makes you feel better you wont have to see or talk to him until you go to the premiere and then sing with him at the after party."  
  
"Sesh—"  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, I suggest you pick out a dress, I'll send you the sheet music as soon as I can."  
  
"When's the premiere?"  
  
"In a week."  
  
"See you then"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed then hung up the phone, the easy part was over, now for the hard part, keeping him brother away from Kagome.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Inuyasha says coming in to the room.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, you have been invited to a premiere and to sing at the after party."  
  
"Great!" he says sarcastically, "I'll go tell everybody."  
  
"No, the invitation is not for everyone, its only for you and... and Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha's face lit up, "Kagome is coming! Really! When? When can I see her! When can I talk to her?"  
  
"You cant."  
  
"What do you mean I cant?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Give me a fucking good reason why I cant see Kagome?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want you to, she agreed to come in the conditions that you two wouldn't see each other until the premiere and the duet."  
  
"I'm going to see her and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Don't tempt me little brother, don't tempt me, now leave I have no desire or patience to deal with you right now."  
  
"Feh like I want to be around you anyway.  
  
A week went by in a blink of an eye and soon it was the night of the premiere.  
  
Kagome sat in her hotel room fully dressed in a blue Valentino vintage dress that came pass her ankles. Her hair was down in loose curls, she wore an expression of both happiness and sadness, she would see Inuyasha today. She still remembered the way him lips felt on hers, him body against hers.  
  
She shook her head and went to finish getting ready. She was half way to her bathroom when some one knocked at the door.  
  
She opened to door without even looking at the peep hole. (A/N: I dunno what its called!)  
  
"What—What are you doing here?"  
  
When Inuyasha found out that Kagome would be that premiere he couldn't wait for it.  
  
Feh like he was going to listen to Sesh, did he ever?  
  
Inuyasha made up his mind, he was going to see Kagome before the premiere maybe they could actually talk, get some things straight.  
  
He took a final look in the mirror before going, he had to admit he looked good. He was wearing black Armani pants and jacket with a white shirt underneath.  
  
Inuyasha took a breath and headed out, "Its show time."  
  
Inuyasha quickly headed out the door and quickly getting into his car and speeding off to the hotel Kagome was staying. He soon arrived and took off to her floor.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, "This is it!" Then he knocked on the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"I needed to talk to you, to see you." Inuyasha says looking into her eyes.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, leave, please." Kagome then tried to close the door.  
  
"No!" he says putting his arm through preventing her from closing it, "I won't go until you listen to me."  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"No," he says pushing through the door and into her room, "listen to me."  
  
"I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of hearing all your lies!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha says as he captures her lips in a hungry kiss. Kagome couldn't help but fall into it.  
  
"GOD I missing you so much." Inuyasha says in between kisses.  
  
"I- I- We cant do this." She says pulling away from him.  
  
"Why not?" he says moving closer to her, "I love you, you love me."  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't-"  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha I think its best if you leave, we're going to be late for the premiere."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you!"  
  
"Miss Kagome?" said a voice outside of her room, "Are you alright? I heard yelling? Miss Kagome are you alright?"  
  
"Yes James I'm fine, actually I was on my way out. Is the limo ready?"  
  
"Yes Miss Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed her PA out, "Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
The premiere went well and there were lots of paparazzi present. The movie was called 'Lost Hearts' (A/N: haha imagine that!) and it ended up being really good.  
  
The after party was crowded with the crème of the crop of Hollywood. Everyone who was anyone was there.  
  
Kagome breathed deeply backstage, she hasn't sang with anyone in a long time, especially Inuyasha.  
  
Sesh soon walked over to her taking her hand, "You ready?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Glad to hear it"  
  
Kagome soon stepped on stage, two stools where in the middle, one containing Inuyasha with his guitar.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Inuyasha please don't, right now is not the time."  
  
"When is the right time? Will you talk to me after the show?"  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Please Kagome I just need 5 minutes"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and tried to kiss her.  
  
"No Inuyasha," Kagome says pulling back a bit, "let's act professional about this."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes showed a little hurt but he nodded and backed away. They both sat in silence for a minute before they heard some one introducing them.  
  
Soon the curtains were pulled back and the lights shined down on them, they both smiled and Inuyasha started playing his guitar.  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away   
  
They both sang in perfect harmony and everyone in the room sat still, no one daring to make a sound. When the song was over everyone was in a silent shock but were soon brought out of it and started cheering. Kagome and Inuyasha got off the stage with everyone giving them a standing ovation.  
  
The party soon continued and everyone soon were having a good time. Kagome and Inuyasha were soon separated when they started talking to some people.  
  
Kagome soon found her-self sitting at the bar talking to a nice young man when she heard a low deep growl. She quickly turned coming face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"Ready?" he says glaring daggers at the young man.  
  
"Actually no I was having a nice conversation until-"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"No! Not yet!"  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"Yeah... wait no I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah...well no... well argh! Come on!" He says grabbing her arm.  
  
"FINE!" Kagome says following him out.  
  
A/N: I know that was soooo short but this fic is wrapping up! I'm very sorry to say it is coming to an end... I know how its going to end but I'm having trouble with the chapters them selves! Anywhoooo review! I promise to try to update as soon as I can!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!  
  
FoamyFun 


	23. Talks

A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I want to say sorry, im really dissapointed in myself for the last chapter...bottom line it sucked! Hello hello hello! I thought I would update a little sooner then usually... u know before it would take me like 3 weeks to update... lol! Anywhoooo thank you for all the great reviews! I love u guys! And btw the song in the last chappie was "Broken" if u didn't know and shame on u... it's a great song... by Seether with Amy Lee! Ok guys please check out my profile I put some things on there I need everyone's opinion on so if u could please click on my name ('FoamyFun' if u forgot) and check it out!! I decided that this fic will have 25 chappies meaning that there are only 3 chappies left...I kno... I kno.... Very sad but all good things must come to an end! I haven't decided if its going to be 25 chappies plus an epilogue or 24 chappies and an epilogue... dunno! Enough talk more fic....  
  
DON'T OWN INU N CO  
  
Lost Hearts  
  
Ch23: Talks  
  
Kagome soon tugged her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp as they made their way out of the crowded club.  
  
"Get on" Inuyasha's says as they got to his red motorcycle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Get on."  
  
"Are you crazy?! I'm wearing a dress!"  
  
"And..."  
  
"This is a vintage Valentino dress!"  
  
"You lost me at vin-vinta-vintae-"  
  
"Vintage, Inuyasha, Vintage!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah what you said. Now get on!"  
  
"Have you not heard a word I said? This dress costs $10,000!"  
  
"Why the HELL would you buy a 10,000 dollar dress?"  
  
"Why did you buy an Armani suit?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked down, "I- uh –I wanted-"  
  
"You wanted to what Inuyasha?"  
  
"I wanted to impress you damn it!" he says quickly looking at her. Kagome fell silent at his confession and instead of replying she bunched her dress up in her hands and climbed on the bike behind Inuyasha.  
  
As soon as Kagome sat down and wrapped her arms around him, Inuyasha sped off.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Inuyasha! Tell me where we're going!"  
  
"Look just calm down! You've been there before!"  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes! Now just calm down and enjoy the ride ok?"  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome nod and turned his attention to the road not wanting to pay attention to the fact that Kagome was pressed up against him.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was holding on to Inuyasha tight, he was going really fast although he wasn't really noticing it. Kagome took their proximity to her advantage. She buried her face in his back inhaling his musky scent, a mix of his natural woody smell and of his Armani cologne.  
  
Kagome felt that they were slowing down and raised her head enough to see where they were. To her surprise they were at the same beach that they had their first 'real date'.  
  
Inuyasha soon got off his bike and helped Kagome off.  
  
"I thought, I mean," Inuyasha begins, "I thought we could come here and talk."  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and took her hand, helping her down the sand dunes to the beach where they could walk/talk.  
  
After a while Inuyasha spoke up, "I don't know where to begin."  
  
"How about at the beginning?"  
  
"I never got that, you know start at the beginning." He confessed.  
  
"Me either." They both smiled at each other. It had been a while that either of them were really smiling.  
  
"So," Kagome says, "tell me about you date with Kikyo, you know before..."  
  
"You first, with Naraku."  
  
"Ok..." Kagome went on telling him about her horrible date and how Naraku tried to feel her up, at this she had to stop and smile when hearing Inuyasha mumbling something about, 'tracking down that fucking bastard and beating him to a pulp'. But she also told him that she gave him a good kick and ran. "And then I went back to he hotel and well you know the rest."  
  
Inuyasha nodded understanding and sighed, "My turn? Well..." Inuyasha also went on explaining his date with Kikyo. He was stopped by Kagome when he mentioned something about the drinks that Kikyo ordered.  
  
"Those drinks! You think she put something in them?" Kagome asks.  
  
"She had to! I would have never touched her in my right mind! And apparently not in my wrong mind either, I remember telling her to get away, that I had to get home, get home to... to you."  
  
Kagome tried to hold back the tears and almost succeeded except for one that made its way gracefully down her face.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome! I didn't bring you hear to make you cry, I brought you here to make you stop crying!"  
  
Inuyasha wiped her tear away and looked down at her, Kagome was staring off into the ocean.  
  
They had started to walk again in a nice silence, just enjoying the good company.  
  
Everything was quiet, only the sound of the waves splashing against the shore, but the quiet was cut off by a small 'epp'  
  
Kagome had tripped on her dress and was about to get a mouthful of sand when strong arms caught her.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I was going to take a quick trip down to the sand." Kagome says smiling.  
  
"Do you still want to go? There's still time!"  
  
"NO! The dress will be ruined!"  
  
"Oh right, the dress," Inuyasha's smile turned into a devilish smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha... I don't like that look your giving me."  
  
"What look?" He says innocently the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"Don't you dare! Inuyasha don't you—"The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud splash.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She couldn't believe it, he actually threw her into the ocean, "Y-yo-you go-gonna-b-be in- big –trou-trouble- mister!" Kagome says shivering.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was cracking up, "Take that vinage valentine!"  
  
"What? Inuyasha you just ruined my VINTAGE VALANTINO dress! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Feh I'd like to see you try!"  
  
For the next few minutes Kagome chased Inuyasha around the beach making him laugh even harder. Inuyasha finally let Kagome catch him.  
  
"Hahaha that was classic!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome says as they sit down on the sand.  
  
"Sorry but you have to admit that was funny!"  
  
"Well maybe a little." Kagome says as she starts giggling but soon started shivering.  
  
"Come here." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said come here wench!"  
  
"No! And what did I say about you calling me a wench!"  
  
"Look just come here, your going to freeze to death!"  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Shut up and come here." Inuyasha didn't wait for her to answer and pulled her into his lap quickly wrapping his arms around her both for warmth and not letting her get away.  
  
Kagome stiffened for a little before finally relaxing against him. Inuyasha had long had his face buried into her hair taking in her sweet scent that had haunted him for over a year.  
  
"I missed you so much." Inuyasha whispers into her hair.  
  
Kagome relaxed a bit more into his embrace until she felt him kissing and nipping her neck stirring up feelings deep within her.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome gasps/moans.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stop"  
  
Inuyasha quickly stopped his ministrations, "Why? Do you know how long I've waited to feel you again, to taste you?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome says trying to get out of his embrace but failing miserably, "just because I agreed to come here and talk to you doesn't me I've forgiven you."  
  
"Kagome I love you, I know you love me."  
  
"There can't be love with out trust, and right now we don't have that." Kagome says pulling out of Inuyasha's embrace and standing up.  
  
"Then how can I get trust? What do I do!"  
  
"You earn it Inuyasha! You can't buy trust, you have to earn it!"  
  
"And don't you fucking think that I'm not trying to earn it back Kagome? What the hell do you think I'm doing here, trying to earn your forgiveness, your trust! Damn it woman, why did I have to fall for you!"  
  
Then Inuyasha did what he had been wanting to do the whole night, he kissed her. Powerfully making her go instantly weak at the knees. He crushed her body to his quickly laying her down in the sand. His hands roaming her body, tangling themselves in her silky raven hair.  
  
When they broke apart and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was shaking. She brought her hands to his face and lifted it up to look at her, to her surprise she found it tear stained.  
  
"Please Kagome," Inuyasha half sobs half whispers, "give me another chance, please, one more chance, one more chance at us."  
  
By now Kagome had tears streaming down her face, "One more chance"  
  
A/N: AWWW that almost made me cry! Just so you know, Kagome has NOT forgiven him, she's just giving him another chance! Anywhoooo I know this is a little short too but I wanted to get this out by the end of this week!!! I hope you guys like it and like I said it is coming to an end... but it might not be the end your expecting...ohhhh mystery... lol! Anywhoooo REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE! (n thank you!) Please check my profile!  
  
I'm thinking about starting a new fic... the summaries don't do the stories justice, if you want to know more about the plots please leave your email in your review n I'll be happy to email you my ideas!  
  
"Strictly Business" Rated R Kagome and Inuyasha are the perfect couple at Shikon high, right? Not really, being forced in a relationship by their parents they have to make everyone believe that they're in love, how long can they keep up keep the charade up? How long can they keep their hearts fooled?  
  
"Just a Favor" Rated R Kagome is the daughter of the most powerful mob boss in Japan, what happens when a mysterious cop with silver hair saves her life. What happens when the same man ends up under cover in her father's inner circle? What does she do?... she does owe him a favor after all.  
  
I am also looking for an editor for my stories, if your interested please leave your email in your review! THANKS GUYS! REVIEW!  
  
FoamyFun 


	24. Are we ok?

PLEASE READ!

A/N: Ok first of all I want to thank all of you! All of you who have remained faithful to this story even through my absences! I also want to say sorry! I know it has been 3 months! And I'm sooo sorry about the long wait, I just have a lot of things going on, and I'm not saying that this story isn't important, but I have many things going on! I've been trying to come up with things to end this story well, so that everyone is happy! I'm always thinking about new endings and situations! I'm not sure if there is going to be a sequel or not because I really want to start some of my other stories! (Btw if you haven't voted for the next story I should write please take the time to do so! Thanks!) If there is an overwhelming response then I might write one, but I'm not promising anything! Ok well thank you and I'm sorry again! On with the story! Oh and if you haven't figured this out yet, this is the LAST chappie! (plus a epilogue! ï)

Lost Hearts 

Chapter 24:

'It's been three months since the night at the beach,' Kagome thought as she sits in her dressing room after one of her concerts, 'three months since Inuyasha and I have been back 'together'. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice—how can I say that? I turn into a stuttering fool every time he's around, my heart beats fast and I—I—I don't know."

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the source of her problems.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha says as he taps gently on her head, "Anybody home?"

"Haha, very funny Inuyasha, you know, I think you should do stand up!"

"Yeah I thought about that but between the concerts, the girls and the famous girlfriend, I'm just not finding the time!"

Kagome laughs as she playfully hits him on the arm, "Where is everybody?"

"Outside waiting for you, you've been in here for an hour, we were starting to get worried, so I, your knight in shinning armor, came to see if you are ok!"

Kagome laughed again getting up and making her way to him, "My knight in shinning armor? Well 'my lord' you wouldn't mind taking my bags would you, I mean a 'lady' shouldn't have to carry such weight!" She says pointing to her bags.

"Well 'my lady' don't you have people you pay to do this?"

"Yes 'my lord' but I gave them the night off and if you think that they are too heavy for you I would think Koga would be more than happy to help me!"

"Inuyasha quickly grabbed all the bags in a hurry, "Feh, that wolf couldn't carry shit! There is no way in hell he's stronger than me!"

Kagome smiled, "This way, come on puppy!"

"Who you calling puppy, bitch?"

"What did I tell you about calling me a bitch?"

"It's a compliment!"

"To be called a bitch?"

"A female dog, come on Kagome!"

"Alright whatever you say, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!"

"Of course not."

"I'm NOT!"

"Ok"

"I'm not ok?"

"You're my puppy!"

"Feh!"

Kagome inwardly smiled knowing she had won the argument. It's funny though, since the beach it's been like this all the time. They haven't really fought about anything, nothing major, it's been like this for three months. All joking around, nothing too serious.

To his word, Inuyasha was a perfect gentleman, calling her a bitch only occasionally. Showering her in gifts from little cards or flowers or chocolate. Kagome had to admit he had been trying really hard to make up for everything.

Kagome and Inuyasha soon arrived where everyone was.

"Great concert Kag!" Shippo says as he gives her a hug.

"Well it had to be, it was the last one of the tour! I had to go out with a bang!" Kagome says laughing.

"Well how about we go out and celebrate!" Sango says excitedly.

Everyone quickly agreed with her and started to make their way to the car.

"Uh actually guys," Inuyasha says, "I planned something already."

"Ok great what did you plan?" Miroku says.

"Dinner at Maggianos and a walk in the park."

"Ok sure, but isn't that restaurant a little fancy? I mean you normally go there with a date and—"realization just hit Miroku, "oh, oh you meant you and Kagome tonight."

"Yes, preferably alone."

"Ok we get the hint," Sesshomaru says ushering everyone into a separate limo, "lets go everyone, we can order in tonight."

"But we ordered in last night!" Miroku complains.

"Shut up monk, now get in the car!"

The group finally left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"I hope you don't mind me planning this Kagome, it's just that I wanted us to be alone so you know, we can talk, and stuff like that."

"No Inuyasha I think it's a wonderful idea is that I just that I don't have anything to wear."

"That's ok I got you something," Inuyasha says as he pulls out a box from behind his back, "I just hope you like it."

Kagome smiled as she took the box and slowly opened it. She couldn't help but laugh when she opened the box, inside was a red Vintage Valentino dress similar to the one she was wearing at the movie opening.

Inuyasha laughed as he scratched his head, "Yeah I uh figured I owed you a new one after I, well ruined your last one. I did have to make it red though, it's my favorite color."

Kagome laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you Inuyasha, it's beautiful! I'm going to change."

Inuyasha had also changed into a nice suit, but he had to take off the tie, he hated those damn things. His breath caught in his lungs when he saw Kagome. The red dress looked better on her than the blue, it brought out the fire in her eyes and her raven hair.

Kagome smiled again before asking, "We're not taking your bike again are we?"

Inuyasha laughed before shaking his head, "Nah, I think you've suffered enough with my bike."

"Aww just when I was starting to get use to it!"

"You know its not too late, I can still get it."

"NO! I mean no, where going to be late, maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to that you know!"

"That's what I was afraid of."

The both laughed as the limo made its way to the restaurant.

They soon arrived and were quickly ushered to their table, where they wouldn't be bothered.

After ordering, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "I'm really happy you're here with me Kagome, I missed you love."

"I know I missed you too."

"No you don't get it I, I REALLY missed you, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I missed you too Inuyasha but I mean did you really expect me just to run back into your arms after I saw what happened?"

"No but I expect you to trust me, trust that I love you."

"Yeah well Inuyasha your going to have to bear with me, I have some trust problems."

"I messed up Kagome, I know, so can you please stop rubbing it in my face!"

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face, I'm just telling you how I feel, or am I not allowed to do that?"

"Of course you're allowed to but your not the only one that suffered you know!"

"Oh yes, I can see how you suffered, had sex with your ex-girlfriend and—"

"Kagome stop! I didn't ask you to come out with me so we could fight."

"Then why? Why are we here?"

"To have a nice evening Kagome! To eat a nice dinner with the woman that I love, to try to prove to her that I would do anything for her and to promise her that I will always be here for her, that I'll always protect her."

"Promises can be broken."

"Yes promises CAN be broken, when they need to be broken, when they are causing pain! Kagome I don't know if you understand this or not but I LOVE you! I loved you from the moment I saw you on stage from the moment you smile at me, from the moment," he pauses and laughs, "from the moment you insulted me."

"Inuyasha I love you too, its just that I just had my heart broken one too many times, I don't want to get hurt, not again."

"I won't hurt you!"

"You already have!"

"Ok, well I won't hurt you again!"

Kagome laughed at his childish games, "I told you Inuyasha, its going to take time."

"It's been three months!"

"Yes and it might take another three months and another!"

Their food soon arrived and they ate in silence.

"Do you want to dance?" Inuyasha asks quietly.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?" he repeated it a little louder.

"But there is no music."

"Yes there is, listen!" he says taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Inuyasha I think your going insane I don't hear anything!"

"Shhh," he says quietly pulling her to him, "listen."

Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha started singing to her.

Looking back I clearly see  
What it is that's killing me  
Through the eyes of one I know  
I see a vision once let go  
I had it all  
  
Constantly it burdens me  
Hard to trust and can't believe  
Lost the faith and lost the love  
When the day is done  
  
Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
On and on we stand alone  
Until our day has come  
When they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
  
I love the way I feel today  
But how I know the sun will fade  
Darker days seem to be  
What will always live in me  
But still I run  
  
It's hard to walk this path alone  
Hard to know which way to go  
Will I ever save this day  
Will it ever change  
  
Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
  
Still today we carry on  
I know our day will come  
When they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
  
Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
(its hard to walk this path alone  
hard to know which way to go)  
Will they open their eyes  
and realize we are one  
(lost the faith and lost the love when the day is done)  
  
Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one

They continued to dance even after Inuyasha finished singing.

"That was beautiful Inuyasha." Kagome whispers.

"I wrote it when you were gone, I wrote a lot when you were gone."

"It's a beautiful song."

"You're beautiful"

Inuyasha didn't wait for her to answer before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha."

They continued to dance, holding each other close.

Inuyasha finally spoke up, asking the question that has been bothering him for the past three months, "Kagome? Are we, I mean are we ok?"

Kagome looked deeply into his eyes before laying her head on his chest again, "No, but we will be."

A/N: Ta Tum! Well? The end of the story, well there's still the epilogue but you know what I mean! Well I hope you guys like it, I put a lot of thought into it! I hope you guys also like the song, "Open your eyes" by Alter Bridge! Really good song!! Please be patient until the next chappie (and last!) thank you! Oh and by the way... REVIEW!

FoamyFun


	25. Epilogue

A/N: Guys I really want to thank you. This has been my first fan fiction and I am overwhelmed with the support and compliments I have been receiving. I want to thank all of you who have read my story and review (n to those who have read my story but didn't review!) it really gave me the confidence to keep writing when I didn't want to and it continues to help me as I let go of my baby, my first story and move on to another. Ok enough of my babble, this is the epilogue and its going to be short, bc epilogues aren't suppose to be long! Don't forget to review! Thank you!

Lost Hearts 

Ch25: Epilogue

"Kagome sweetheart," said the photographer, "turn your head just a little to the right, that's it, that's it!"

Kagome stifled a yawn as the photographer continued to give instructions.

"Now Sango dear," the photographer says, "Smile sweetie, smile!"

"I am smiling!" she responded annoyed.

"Wider! Bigger! Give me that 100 watt smile!"

"Oh I'll give you something!" Sango whispered.

Kagome had to laugh, going solo was an experience, but it just wasn't the same. It was lonely, no one to share the excitement or anything, that's why she decided to go back to the Shikons.

And its been great since she got back, the American tour was over and they where taking some last pictures for magazines and reports. After that they were free to do whatever they wanted, well whatever they wanted but they ran the risk of being attack by mobbing fans! Both bands just decided to go back home and hang out there and relax.

"This vacation couldn't come at a better time! I'm so tired!" exclaimed Rin.

"I know what you mean, we haven't had a break the whole tour!"

"Yeah but it was fun though!" laughed Kagome, "Did I tell you how much I missed you guys?"

"About a million times," says Sango smiling, "but you can mention it again!"

The girls laughed and talked as they went into their dressing rooms to change back into their regular clothes.

"Sesshy should be here with the guys any minute." Rin says as she puts her jacket on.

"Yeah, do you guys know why he wanted to talk to us?" Kilala asks.

"Nope but it sounded important," Rin says, "he was aggravated all morning!"

"Rin I have to ask you," Sango says, "How can you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"If Sesh is aggravated!"

"Oh! Well its easy! He does this cute little thing with his eyebrows and—"

"Am I interrupting something?" Sesh says as he walks into the room, looking suspiciously at Rin.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all Fluffy!"

"Rin I thought we agreed you can only call me that in private!" Sesh says whispering to her.

"Oh! My bad Fluffy! I mean Sesshy!"

"Now are we interrupting something?" Kagome says smiling.

"No! Of course not!" Sesh says, "Now lets talk business!"

"That all you talk, Sesh!" Inuyasha says leaning against the door, "You should really expand your vocabulary!"

"You should be talking dog shit," Koga says from behind him, "your vocabulary doesn't expand after 'feh'!"

"You want to start something wolf?"

"Bring it you mutt!"

"Inuyasha! Koga! Stop!" Kagome says running in between them, "Why can't you too be like Miroku? He never gets into fights!"

"That's right my lady! I am a lover, not a fighter!" Miroku says bowing.

"AHHH! PERVERT!" Sango says smacking Miroku on the head.

"Ok enough of this foolishness! I came here to talk to you about something that will effect all of you!"

Everyone soon shut up and were all listening.

"As you know, we have just completed our first national tour and I have to say it was very successful! Now what do you think about a world tour!"

"World tour?" echoed Inuyasha.

"No way!" shouted Sango.

"Are you serious?" asks Koga.

"Of course I am, now I need an answer! What do you think?"

Everyone smiled, "Lets do it!"

Everyone was laughing and cheering.

"World tour huh?" Inuyasha whispers to Kagome, "You ready?"

Kagome smiled, "Are you?"

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her.

A/N: I told you it was going to be short! Sorry! But now you can look forward to a new story! I should be up in a week or so! I still don't know which one I'm writing yet but I have a lot of votes for "Strictly Business". I'm going to eventually write all of them it just depends the order! Ok once again I want to thank all of you for all the support you have shown this story and I hope you read my other ones! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!!!!

FoamyFun


End file.
